Goodbye Vocaloids
by Maroon Cross
Summary: "If you all hated me, you could have just said it to my face... If you all didn't want me here you should have just told me! I'm done with all this crap dang-it! I quit!"
1. Prologue

**Hey, The Maroon Cross here with a new story that popped into my head as I was browsing around the web and stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Holds Cursing, Homosexual Relationships (I support them, don't like and you can click the back button then! ^.^), Violence, Etc, and Other Stuff.**

**Pairing(s): Pre-Miku x Luka **

**Genres: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, General, Etc.**

**Rated: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, who aren't going to show up in this story.**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Prologue or Chapter 1?**

The door slammed shut with a sickening bang as she charged in, digging inside of her closet for the big black and teal bag and throwing it onto her bedsheets. Her glare was aimed at no one as her eyes hardened she took her clothes and shoved them within the bag, filling it with her most needed contents before moving about the room again.

She opened the bedside table's drawer and took out a piece of paper, jotting down everything that needed to be said before crushing the pen in her grip, slamming the paper down with unnecessary force as she gritted her teeth. The sound of footsteps made it's way towards her bedroom as she scowled, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

She spun around to face the door as it was pushed open, her teal eyes heatedly locking onto the shocked and disbelieving stares of her _friends_ before growling as they spoke. "Miku!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Her voice was cold yet held an untamed rage to it that caused them to flinch as she spat it out.

They looked at each other quickly before looking back to her, Luka stepped up before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miku, would you just listen to us for a moment?" Her voice was soft, shaking from what might become if she didn't try to stop this now. The tealette shook her hand off, afraid to hurt her yet still raging from what she'd heard.

"Listen to you for what? If you all hated me, you could have just said it to my face! If you all didn't want me here you should have just told me! You didn't have to sell me to some creepy ass weirdo! You didn't have to go behind my back you assholes!"

"Princess... Please, just let me talk for a moment..."

"Shut up _Masuda!_ Don't call me by that stupid name and leave me alone!" Her words were filled with venom as she hocked them out, the temperature going up several degrees.

"Miku-chan, please! We were just-"

The tealette turned around and continued packing until everything valuable to her was within the bag before picking it up and heading for the stairs, making a beeline straight to the door. The words dying in Kaito's throat as they chased after her. "Miku!"

"I said shut up Kaito! What don't you understand?"

He was on his knees, looking on as tears welled in his blue eyes. "W-We didn't mean it! It... I... I'm sorry!"

She laughed at this, unemotional and yet cynical and gazed at them with her heated stare. "Now your sorry? Now your fucking sorry! You were all treating me like shit and practically ignored my existence when I tried to talk to you and NOW YOUR SORRY! No, you don't have the _right_ to apologize to me cause I'm sorry myself! I'm sorry I trusted you all and believed in you! I'm sorry I fell for your dumb facades! Most of all... I'm sorry I actually think of you as my family! That I knew what would have happened, yet fell for it anyway! That's what I'm sorry for... But now it doesn't even matter!"

The broken Diva did nothing but sneer at them, eyes slightly glossy from the tears that might have come had she not willed them away. "You know what? I'm outta' here, so goodbye! Deuces! Sayōnara! Au revoir! Adios! Cheerio! So long!"

Her voice got louder as their world came to a screeching stop, only to collapse into tiny fragments of the twisted reality.

Gumi gulped heavily before breathing in, her question a breathy whisper that echoed in their heads. "What do you... mean?"

Teal eyes looked on impassively at them, even when a few started to shed their tears. Her mouth uttering two words that would change everything within a matter of seconds.

"I quit."

* * *

**Here's a little prologue that popped into mind and stuff! I hoped you enjoy, and I'll continue this soon hopefully! :D Everything will be explained in future chapters and I thank everyone for dealing with me and everything! xD This might also appear on a future chapter, so it's a heads up!**

**Anyway, everything will be explained!**

**Thanks for reading and Reviews welcomed!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	2. A New Manager

**Hey, so Maroon Cross here to say that here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**At Yuuki Yami-chan: Of course they'll be Miku x Luka! Don't worry about it, but it might take a couple chapters to appear... Fear not! There shall be friendship scenes to fill that void! :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**At KitsuneToRyuu-kun: Thanks! ^.^ I love making Miku seem different since not everything can be as it seems right? And yeah, I am! :] You do? Man~ Your so lucky! I don't know anyone else here around my age whose from there so I'm usually surrounded by the others and stuff. Thank you again, I quite enjoy yours as well since you get into descriptions and detail instead of the usual 'Then she put her hand...' etc and everything. It leaves an image within the brain, something you can picture at least! :D Ugh! Don't get me started on people like that! They just annoy me for some reason, I mean, I just don't know how to say it in words but I think you get the picture... I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Ah, some of my other fics have some, if not a lot of grammar mistakes I always tend to miss even if I proof-read and everything! Dx I just suck so much at catching mistakes, yet when I put my mind to it I tend to make less of them. *Breathes in* Enough of my ranting now... I tend to get out of hand... o.o'**

**At amiewhitney9: Hmm, I guess your right but I don't really know since I like to leave my work the way it is since I like it that way. Thanks for your opinion though! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Misako and Kyle who will never play a big part in my Vocaloid stories, but on my stories on FictionPress.**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 1: A New Manager?**

Silence filled the manor as the sound of a door slamming shut reverberated around the walls, eyes widening from the sheer shock as an after effect of what transpired.

What just... Happened?

They stood there like idiots, mouths gapping as their brains worked in overdrive to comprehend everything that was said and done. She quit? Hatsune Miku, the Pop Diva, the Princess of the World, quit? That's impossible, highly improbable, completely absurd! Yet, it happened right before their eyes. The little hope they had that wished that everything was just a dream, a horrible and wretched nightmare went to naught when they realized the door didn't reopen and revealed a certain cheery tealette. When they noticed that even when they pinched themselves, nothing changed as reality slapped them in the face.

Everything came down on them, the memories of what they'd done and how they acted that lead them to this bleeding point. How they treated the younger girl who did nothing but cheer them on, who did nothing but make sure they got the gist of things when they needed help. It disgusted them when her words came back.

A facade?

Was it really just that, or was there more to the story then they thought? Luka kneeled over to the nearest trashcan, emptying the contents of her stomach before continuing to dry heave. It was all so fast...

Tears streamed from her eyes, tears poured from all of their eyes when they witnessed what they'd done. The burnt of everything suddenly popping to mind as they soaked it all in, most ended up leaning against something for support while others completely broke down like Luka did.

Why did everything turn out like it did? It was never supposed to end that way!

They were a family, they looked out for each other, gave shoulders to lean on for those in need, but why did they turn the tealette away when she needed them the most? What caused them to do those unspeakable and vile acts? Why did they do what they did?

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore as they sat there, as they re-lived everything done. Suddenly, Luka laughed emotionlessly, just like the younger woman did but with a bit more feeling. People would think their just overreacting if they saw them now, that Miku was just joking around and at how they were just blowing things out of proportion, but that wasn't it. That would never be it.

They weren't people; they were androids, cyborgs, robots, and when things got tough with dealing with humanity they went to each other for comfort since 'regular' people wouldn't get it, just wouldn't understand. But who did Miku get to lean on? Who did Miku get to go to for comfort? Certainly not them, that's for sure!

Miku had no one when everybody did what they did, the tealette was left alone to carry her burdens and continue on while they did something completely useless and stupid. But why? What controlled them? These were the questions running in their heads as they stayed completely still, where could Miku go to since she 'lost' her 'family'?

No where, she would be alone again; dealing with everything in a headstrong attempt to fix the life they broke, the soul they shattered. The pinkette clenched her fist at this, she didn't want a life without Miku. She didn't mean for things to escalate this far! For things to get out of hand, for someone to get hurt, and most of all for them to break apart...

Standing on wobbly knees, Luka walked towards the door as they looked at her blankly. Their features showing the same emotionless look that the tealette had before exploding, she didn't know how long they sat there or how far the other woman managed to get, but she just wanted to find her before it was too late.

"Do you know where she might be...?" Kaito spoke up, his voice weak and frail as he stood up as well, leaning on the wall as he legs almost gave out from underneath him. Luka shook her head, "N-No, but it's best if we start searching now to get her back." She cursed at her own pathetic voice before staggering towards the door and shakily pushing it open, she looked back behind her with sadness wallowing in her eyes. "...Anyone coming with me?"

Only the twins and Meiko managed to regain the strength to stand, the rest hung their heads and continued to drown in their self pity. Who knows what Mistress would do if she found out about everything?

Another depressed laugh erupted from the pinkette's throat before she stared at the ground, Miku even protected them from Mistress's wrath. Even when she was suspicious and stated asking questions, Miku was there to redirect her attention elsewhere... No matter how hard it hurts.

She almost slapped herself due to her idiotic ways, she wanted to slap them all for everything!

The 5 of them looked at each other before nodding silently, ending the quick, small and silent conversation they were having. They'll find Miku... They'll find her and bring her home where they can all apologize! So they can explain themselves, then everything will be fixed!... Right?

None of them knew if the others felt the same, the others that weren't originally with them, before not even caring what they thought of anymore. Their going to help heal their deteriorating family before it was too late... If they could make it that is.

* * *

Her breathing was shallow and came out in quick, small pants and gasps as she leaned on the brick wall for support. She didn't know how long she ran or how far, but she didn't care. As long as she was away from _them_ then she'll be completely fine.

A black and teal bag was seen by her feet before she kneeled over to pick it up, heaving the heavy thing around with her before pulling the lever out and letting it roll. Why? The question seemed to echo in her head as she looked to the sky, desperate for the answers that she needs before sighing and smiling bitterly at the grey clouds that roamed around the sky.

Miku found it strangely ironic at how the weather always seemed to match her feelings...

Thunder that boomed distantly snapped her out of her trance from the sky before she continued to walk, no clear destination in mind as she dragged herself around.

Sakura petals flowed in the wind, it's bright colors contrasting towards the down-casted skies. Her bitter smile never leaving her lips before she gazed at her clothes and frowned in thought, the Loids would probably get mad at her for wearing something that has their signature on it wouldn't they? She winced slightly as she pondered on it, they probably would anyway...

Wouldn't changing it mean she was letting go, that she was moving on?

The familiar feeling of tears pricking at her eyes snapped her out of it as she growled, what would they care! They hated her guts and they specifically made it clear that they didn't want her, so why does she care?

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, nearly chocking on it before pushing the tears back in. There was no need for that, there was no point in just sitting around and crying since that never does any good. "Suck it up Miku!" Trying to encourage herself, she stood tall and proud as she spoke to herself. "You can do this, you don't need anyone! They didn't want you, so why should you care? They were only fake to begin with, you shouldn't care about them!"

Her feet steadied before she grinned, grabbing her bag and heading towards the closest clothing store within that street before entering with her head held high. The store clerk could only stare at her in disbelief when she saw her in her shop, "Y-Your Hatsune Miku!"

The tealette did nothing else but nod her head, dropping her luggage down before asking the clerk to watch her stuff. The woman eagerly nodded, "H-Hai Hatsune-sama!"

For the first time in a long while, Miku allowed herself to truly smile before bursting into giggles as she scanned the store for any piece of clothing that stuck out to her before running over to grab some. Spending some time into picking, she let herself get occupied for a couple minutes before deciding.

She ran towards the cashier area before paying for the mountain of clothes, hurriedly heading into the dressing room to change soon after with her bag.

"Hatsune-sama? Are you alright?" The clerk stared at the door as she heard a bump before nodding as the tealette threw a 'Yup!' in response. Miku shoved her old clothes into her baggage before heading out to see herself in the mirror, the small smile she had before growing wider as her eyes crinkled at the sight before her. The clerk nodded before squealing, quickly asking for an autograph which the younger woman gave her.

Teal hair was now held in it's signature twintails by thin, black colored hair ties that were the same shape as her black and red ones. She wore a black skirt which flowed gracefully with her, with a white underside within it that was tinted pink when light was shone upon it. On both her arms in the middle of where her shoulder and elbow are, were one thin brownish purple velvet bows tied perfectly around. Around her neck was a velvet black choker with a stripe of brownish purple in the middle going around the neck as well, white frills sticking up from the bottom and the top.

Her top was cut from the midriff, exposing her stomach for the worlds to see, her alabaster skin showing for all to see it's silky, smooth glory. The white shirt was outlined in black, and was held up by two pieces of black cloth connecting the front to the back, starting at the beginning of her assets. The flow-y shirt revealing her long arms, as the shirt was dipped in from the sides. New headphones hung from her neck, the round earpieces were teal outlined in black while the set was black itself with the cord being the same shade as her hair.

Winking playfully at the blushing woman, she waved as she left, letting the breeze caress her form.

Miku went on, pushing herself to move onward and to find a place to stay before smiling. After changing her choice of clothing, it felt like something was lifted from her shoulders. It was the opposite feeling she thought she would have felt should she change, her eyes closed as she continued to smile ever peacefully now.

"Miku-chan? What are you doing out here?" Startled, she jumped before looking up into the kind blue eyes that belonged to Kyle. She is one of Misako's friends, and she also is a song writer which helped create the Loids. Even though Misako calls her 'Kylie' her actual name now, she tends liking to make people call her 'Kyle.'

Her long blond hair reached her thighs as her blond bangs were swept to the side of her face, her right eye poking out from the spiky hair. She watched the blond examine her before smiling, "New taste in clothes? Looks good on you!"

"Kyle-chan...?" The blond nodded before grinning at her, clad in only a white wife-beater and short-shorts. She got those clothes and her sense of style from America is what she told them, "They got some really nice clothes there!" Was uttered from her lips when she came back from her trip, and education.

Miku looked straight into the other woman's eyes, seeing the worry and smiled at her. "I'm just out for a walk." She lied smoothly, perfectly. Kyle had none of that once she read the petite woman's posture, her eyes going serious. "Come on to my place, it looks like you need a place to stay." Even if she doubted her, she didn't say anything else on their way to her house.

When they entered the moderately good sized place, the tealette seated herself at the sofa before thanking the blond when she got her some vegetable juice. They sat there, comfortable enough with each other to even let it bother them.

"So, are you going to tell me or what?" She came out blunt, closing her eyes as she drank some of her iced coffee before gazing at Miku. Miku did nothing but look back at her, shaking her head slightly to acknowledge what was said before finishing her drink to calm herself.

The tealette set the glass down before setting her hands in her lap, breathing in deeply before she began to talk. "Let's just say... Things happened, and I... I quit being a Vocaloid." She knew the woman in front of her didn't like to bullshit, but she also knew when not to push it and leave a situation be.

Kyle nodded slowly, quite shocked before smiling sourly herself. "Well then, I guess you have your reasons yes?" A nod caused teal locks to bob before her other Mistress sighed. "So, is there anything I could do to help?" Miku also knew that the younger woman in front of her favored her more so then the other Loid's, and it flattered her to no end.

Nodding, the tealette answered. "Yes... D-Do you think you can be my manager and Mistress now? So Misako-chan has the others while you have me?" She gazed up hopefully at the other, who was stroking her chin in mock-contemplation before smiling back at her. "I would love to Miku-chan!" The petite woman raised her hand to the confused blond, "Deal?" The confusion wore off before she shook her new client's hand. "Deal."

The blond stood up before getting out a teal and pink giant, thick, spiral notebook, "What would you like to do then?" Miku looked at her bag before turning to face her new mistress. "First, I would like to send my old clothes back to the Voca Manor. Next, I would like to change my name."

Kyle almost did a spit take with her drink, staring at the slightly older woman wide-eyed. "Your name?" Her pen stopped writing as she looked on incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Change it to M.H Wolff. Wolff for short, I guess... What?" She questioned the look given, "Really Miku? It's kinda cheesy!" Teal eyes rolled before her face was covered in a light blush. "I-It's all I can think if right now!" Her lips formed a pout before she started again.

"Then, I want the world to know that Hatsune Miku quit and Wolff took her place. After, I want to work on some new songs if we could Mistress-chan!"

She rambled on and on with her 'little' list of demands until the whole paper was filled with writing, ripping it out of the notebook before handing it over to the tealette. "Is this all?" "Yeah, it is... Thanks Kyle-chan..."

Kyle let a big grin form on her lips again before turning to embrace the other woman, "You can come to me for anything! Alright?" Miku nodded before pulling away to smile back. "I know that, it's why Misako-chan loves you so much!" A blush colored the blond's cheeks before she looked back to the 17 year old star, she had a feeling that there was more to it. "But?" She quirked an eyebrow while staring at her new charge.

"C-Can you not tell Misako-chan about this...?" She knew she was crossing the limits, Misako meant the world to the other woman and Miku was only her 2nd fav. She knew she did something wrong when she saw the conflict within the blue orbs since she knew Kyle told Misako about everything and immediately decided to apologize before hearing a sigh. "Since I want you to deal with your own business, then fine. I'll let this slide this time ok?"

She pounced at her new manager before nodding hectically as they fell to the ground laughing, "Un!"

* * *

Luka panted as she met up with the others at the park, they hadn't spotted Miku anywhere and it was getting kinda late now. They sighed as one before looking at the monochrome skies, letting the light rain drizzle over them.

It did a great job in hiding their tears...

Kaito moaned silently as the twins stayed pokerfaced, Meiko did nothing but stare blankly as Luka frowned. "Where are you Miku-chan?" She felt her hope wavering, and closed her eyes letting the water and wind embrace her. She won't give up, none of them will give up till they find her.

* * *

The tealette snuggled into her silky blankets before sighing dreamily into her pillow, this is what she's wanted now. A new start, a fresh beginning. As blackness crept into her sight, she thought of the others. What were they doing now?

Snorting, she buried her head under the blankets as her eyes watered. They were probably partying about her departure... '_Stop it! I shouldn't even be crying in the first place..._' Sucking a breath in, she breathed it out slowly, silently as if when she made a noise someone will come running.

Forcing her muscles to relax she clenched her eyes shut, and before long she was asleep with glittering tears rolling from the side of her face. The crack in her door open as Kyle was spotted leaning on the edge, looking on at the slumbering form before hanging her head. '_Things will get better Miku-chan... I promise they will._'

* * *

**For anyone who wants to know how Miku looks, go to this address: **

**" www . pixiv member _ illust . php? mode = medium &illust _ id = 11164869" Delete spaces and quotation marks. :D **

**So here was the next chapter to 'Goodbye Vocaloids' and I hoped you enjoyed it! Everything will be explained and stuff later, and Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews welcomed! **

**See ya! **

**-The Maroon Cross**


	3. Reactions and Discoveries

**Hey! Another chapter for you all! Maroon Cross here to say: It's chapter 3! I'm going to try updating this more quicker and stuff, so yeah...**

**At Yuuki Yami-san: Yup, Miku did quit. :[ What Luka and the others do will be explained in this chapter, or in due time in the other ones. Poor Luka is alone in the heartless world! Here ya' go! ^_^**

**At KitsuneToRyuu-san: Thanks! Here's the next chapter buddy! ^.^**

**At Mokozou-san: Thank you, things shall be explained! ^v^**

**At purplemoonfanfic-san: I know right! Thank you so much and I'm glad you like them! ^p^ Yay! Another Miku fan, this is great! Banzai, banzai! I just love Miku so much for some reason, and everything will be explained later on!**

**At Dead And Alive-san: Thank you and here you go! ^,^You were correct my good sir/madam about that part. Will we ever find out about what's happened? Maybe soon. Will the others give up? You'll have to read to find out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's Misako and Kyle, they don't play a big part though...**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 1 part 2: Reactions and Discoveries**

Misako grinned as she walked into the manor, head held high as she held the new notes for the upcoming songs for the next album the Vocaloids will have. Miku is gonna take the star roll again as the others will take their spots around her like they usually did, but everybody will get there share in the spotlight.

A frown soon formed on her lips as she recalled the tension between them all, more specifically, Miku and the rest.

She sighed as she ruffled her purple hair around, tugging at it slightly in frustration. There goes her happy mood! Just had to go thinking about all the depressing things when things were just looking up!

Her keys were inserted in the door before she breathed in, yelling out her words as she oddly noticed the peaceful yet eerily silence around the place. "I'm home~!"

Nobody responded as she walked to the living room and glanced in, "Ah! There you all are, I'll get Miku then before announcing anything." Her smile returned as she skipped across the living room, towards the stairs. She plopped the papers down onto the table on her way past it before continuing on her way, humming along.

"She's not here."

"Huh?" Freezing on her spot, she turned back around only half-oblivious. "What was that?" Her golden eyes were wide as she looked at them, just now noticing their slumped figures. Gakupo cleared his throat, repeating the same words after briefly glancing at her. "She's not here..." Misako raised an eyebrow, "Then where is she?"

The atmosphere was thick, her eyes narrowed when she observed their tense actions. "Where is she?" It came out more pronounced then she thought, but she didn't care. Something was definitely up between her 'Children' and she wanted to know what it was, here and now.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" She was a very patient woman but with everyone acting like this, it was getting hard to keep calm with their dumb antics. She went to stand off to the side where they can all see her before growling, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

They slowly raised their heads but other then that, they kept their mouths shut and stared at her with saddened eyes. Regret and grief flowing in them as she stood there stumped, "J-Just what did you do?"

Horrified, she looked at each and everyone of them as Luka gulped before chocking out her words. "G-Go find out yourself...please..." Blue eyes seemed to hold the most pain then the rest as she gestured towards the stair case with the nod of her head, all eyes on her as she moved.

'_Oh no..._' She felt an unsettling lump form at the pit of her stomach before shaking her heads, charging up the stairs and down the hall towards the tealette's room and bursting the door open as her eyes watered. '_Oh kami no... Don't tell me..._'

A blast of cold air hit her as she looked at the fixed bed before flicking her eyes around the room, it was so neat and clean. It was empty. Misako ran to the closet's doors before throwing that open as well, she got the same result.

Empty.

She ran around the room, opening the drawers, checking under the bed, it was always the same outcome.

Empty, empty, empty!

Flipping over the furniture, she panted as she leaned against the bed. It's sheets were cold. Unused, perfect... She grabbed the sheets before throwing them to the ground as well, it was like Miku didn't even exsist...

Running back downstairs, she glared at them all heatedly. "I'm going to ask this for the last time, where. Is. Miku?" None of them spoke and just kept their heads hung, not even baring the thought of what they'd see if they looked up to see their Mistress. She gritted her teeth, fearing the worst before picking up a lamp and throwing it at them just barely missing Oliver's head. "Don't tell me... you deleted her?"

Still no answer.

She felt the tears of frustration start again before pushing them away, she stared at them all before sitting down on the table with her head in her hands. She stayed right there as no one moved, not a single sound was made either.

"M-Mistress?"

Luka couldn't bare it anymore, the silence was killing her and everything that was said and down was just eating her away. Misako raised and leveled her gaze towards the pinkette, her mouth still set in a frown as she stayed silent.

Her grunt was the only noise she let slip, letting the other woman know she was listening. Luka cleared her throat before shifting her eyes, "M-Miku decided to... Um, Miku decided to ...quit..."

Even as it was whispered, it knocked the air out of purplette's lungs as she stared on incredulously, taking a few minutes to process what was spoken. "She...Quit?" It was a question that oddly nobody answered yet again, her eyebrows furrowed as she her body started to tremble.

The giggling erupting from her throat transformed to a heavy chuckle before morphing to a chilling laughter, her body shook with each chime that escaped her. "HAHAHA! Now's not the time to joke Luka-chan! I didn't even know you where possible of such a thing anyway!"

The hysteric laughter slowly died down as she noticed everything was still serious. "Guys this isn't funny. It's a joke, right?" Her voice held a warning tone to it as she continued to stare again. "Right?"

The pinkette shook her head, indicating that everything said was made out to be true. Her mouth fell open as the only Diva willing to talk continued, "Oh my god..."

* * *

Her figure laid there unmoving as she groaned, sunlight reflecting off onto her face. Her hands moving to cover her face as she yawned, sitting up before flinging her legs to the side of the bed.

"Uwah~" She stretched her limbs out, sighing in relief when she heard the pops come out of her joints. That was one of the best nights she's had for quite a bit of time.

She trudged her way towards the bathroom as she stripped, throwing her pajamas atop the toilet lid before turning the shower on. Miku stepped in before shivering as the cold water hit her, quickly rinsing her body as it started to warm up. "Rolling girl is always in a dream~ That never will be coming true! Those overwhelming voices in her head, she scratches them all around! She scratches them all around!" Her voice got weaker the more she sang, little tidbits of the past flashing through her eyes as she re-lived them over and over again. She was lucky to have slept peacefully that night, not a single thing disturbing her.

The door opened as Kyle walked in, hiding her presence as she placed the tealette's new clothes on top of the sink's counter as she listened to her sing. Shaking her head, she sighed gently before leaving her alone again to prepare some breakfast before they start talking again.

Voice cracking, she breathed in shakily before punching the tiled wall. The same damned question still fresh on her mind, why? Pushing that away, as well as all of her troubles, her thoughts drifted off to the blond who took her in and never let her down.

Kyle never did anything to hurt anyone, only being a threat when others were gonna get hurt. She treated the Vocaloids the same, only showering Misako and herself with a bit more love from time to time before reverting back. The blond fit perfectly for her former Mistress, she flinched a little at that thought. What is Misako doing now? She probably already found out about everything by now, she's also probably looking for her...

Turning the lever, she shut the water out before stepping out. Misako was loud, brash, playful, flirtatious, and is really easily distracted once you know her and she only get's serious when shit hits the fan. Kyle was kind, calm, quiet, confident and keeps the purplette in task, she's also a bit of a workaholic but Misako helps her out by that.

They were both so different, yet they fit perfectly into each other's lives. But both were just too dense to each other to notice the other's feelings, instead only staying as 'Best friends' even when everyone but the two noticed the truth. Well, maybe only Misako sense she still didn't notice, Kyle was starting to get it.

Giggling at their idiotic minds, she dressed in the clothes near the sink before thanking her new manager in her mind. She knew that she came in, she was just thankful she didn't say anything or else it would have been pretty embarrassing, no matter how close the two were.

Walking out, she closed the door behind her before heading to the living room and sitting down on the fluffy couch as she smelled something divine before picking up the small white furred puppy she found that Kyle had. It's big, beady black eyes begging to be picked up and petted as she did such before it laid in her lap.

She walked over to PonPon's food bowl before picking up a small piece and holding it up as the dog followed her, he jumped and danced before she fed him. She laughed as he nibbled on her fingers, teeth not fully developed yet as he was just such a cute puppy!

"Miku~ Breakfast will be ready in a bit, so just sit tight 'kay?" Yelling an 'Un!' back, she dropped to her knees as she continued to play with the white fluff ball.

"Aren't you a cute doggy? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Her hands patted his stomach as his leg bobbed, she picked him up before moving to quickly come her hair as she rushed back upstairs to brush her teeth.

She came down in a record of time with her hair ties in her hand, she placed them on the table before picking the little pet up and placing him on her head. He laid there flat, unmoving as he panted and barked.

"It's ready Miku-chan! We're having an American Styled breakfast so I hope you don't mind~" The tealette walked in to the kitchen, after making sure the puppy wouldn't fall and as she got the ties from the table with the ribbons. "It's alright, I always wanted to see what they eat there in America so it's fine." Kyle gave her a dirty look before moving to place her dog on the ground and feeding him a piece before moving to wash her hands and eat herself, Miku did the same before they started to dig in.

Swallowing some eggs, the blond drank some orange juice before speaking. "I already sent your clothes back, they should be getting it around noon today so be prepared if they come over. Misako somehow always knows when I send her something, so cross your fingers and hope she doesn't today." She joked around before winking as the tealette smiled. "Thanks, and hopefully we can start making songs today!" Her fists raised as she cheered.

Kyle nodded before smiling, "So, when do you wanna start then?" When she looked at her curiously, she sighed. "You know? When do you want the public to know about you? When do you wanna start making more music?"

Teal eyes shone with determination as she nodded gleefully, "We're starting today!"

* * *

Miku wasn't kidding. After they ate, both woman looked themselves inside Kyle's office after driving their way to Kawasaki building. It was run by Kyle's family as everyone knew everyone within the began to make music, fooling around every once in a while while keeping the T.V on to the news report to see if anything changed.

With both their minds working together, they managed to create quite a few songs. 'Po Pi Po' was made after the tealette chugged down some Negi juice that the blond made, immediately demanding more afterwords before forcing some of the liquid down her managers throat.

She made 'Romeo and Cinderella' after re-viewing her love life and all that's happened, shaking the image of a certain pink haired girl from her head. Giving her new personality a bit of a naughty side.

A song called 'Never gonna give you up' was covered by her as a little funny crack thing they both wanted to do, no real importance to it except she doesn't own the song.

'No More' was made through her feelings of wanting to be left alone, was made due to the things she thought of due to what her '_family_' did to her. It was rather depressing and she was hesitant to sell it, but Kyle reassured her that she just needs to be herself and everything will be alright. She nodded before saluting, "Hai Taicho! (Yes Captain!)"

Making 'SPiCa' was pretty fun for her, she also found out that it's the brightest in the constellation of Virgo and was pretty happy since she was a Virgo herself. She made one more song that was oddly fitting to her, it was called 'Deep-Sea Girl' and was about a girl who was sinking in a shrouding darkness about to lose hope in being found but there was still a slimmer of light for her.

All this done in only a couple of hours due to their stubbornness to get it down and through their hard work. Miku grinned as she skipped around the place, it wasn't as big as it was in Crypton, but it was cozy and had a feeling of familiarity. She felt wanted her, and that feeling was all she ever wanted.

She recorded everything and all they needed now was a few more songs to finish her first new album with a new label, and get the interview that Kyle managed to squeeze into their day so quickly, done with.

Heading towards the set, she smiled before bowing to the woman as she shook her hand again after. The woman looked shocked as she stared at her, clearly not expecting the Hatsune Miku to be the new hot topic and to be the Kawasaki's new pop star. She snapped out of her daze as the tealette sat down, her hair put up in their usual style by the blond who was giving her the thumbs up.

"So Miku, your the new hot rad Wolff? If I got that correct, care to explain to us why the change?" Her face was leaning close to the young Diva as she smiled charmingly at the camera before nodding. "Ah yes! That's me! I thought that something new will help me be more rounded, for me to get used to working with all these new different people."

The woman nodded before smiling at her, shooting her next question. "Are you still part of the Vocaloids even with the switch of your label?"

Shaking her head the tealette giggled before waving her hand, glad this thing was live since now everyone can see. She pushed away the feelings staring to bubble up at the thought of _them_ watching before she answered. "Hahaha, sorry to say this but no. I am no longer part of the Vocaloids and with the switch in my label, it means I have a fresh new start in the music industry and I plan to keep making music!"

The interviewer nodded before flipping through her little notepad, smiling as if she found something juicy. "Well then, with this new start do you have anyone of interest right now? Have a crush?"

Miku nodded before winking, "Well of course I do! You'll just have to guess 'who' it is though."

She looked towards the camera, bringing her mic towards her lips as she spoke to the viewers. "Did you here that folks? Seems like this Top Diva has got herself a lover!"

The tealette laughed at her dumb antics, "I'm no longer a Top Diva or a Diva in general since that title now belongs to Megurine Luka of the Vocaloids."

"Really? Well what is your relation with them now? What's your relation with Miss Megurine?"

Miku stood as she stretched, her stomach getting zoomed in by the camera man before he went back to a close up on her face as she winked again before grinning. "The Vocaloids are now my 'rivals' so to speak, my enemies in the music world. My relation with Luka?" Her teal eyebrow quirked at this before her smirk widened. "That's up to you to decide then~" She blew a kiss towards the camera before putting a hand on her hip as she was asked another question.

"Oh~ Well what's with the informality? It's up to you guys to figure it out! Those Magnet fans must be going crazy by now!" The woman pointed to the camera before turning to the star again. "So with the change of clothes, what do you hope to achieve by that?"

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled gently, captivating everyone watching them as they stared on silently as she spoke just as softly. "A new beginning..."

* * *

The remote dropped from her hand as she watched the tealette on the screen, a flaming blush forming on her features due to what she's heard and seen. Her pink hair laid scattered around her as she sat there mouth agape.

Misako sat next to her, as everyone there had the same reaction. The remote clanking to the ground snapped them out of it as they looked at each other surprised.

"Rivals...?" Teto leaned on Ruko, looking at her for some answers that not even the ravenette can provide.

"New start... New beginning?" Rin furrowed her brows as she threw her hands in the air, "What the hell's going on?"

"Oh my god..." The Mistress looked towards the pinkette, seeing her eye slightly glazed as she continued to watch her idol, her crush.

"Her relationship with me? Top Diva...?" Her eyes connected with Misako's as they spoke as one, their combined voices echoing around their heads as they listened in.

"She passed the title on... she really did quit!"

Blue orbs snapped back to the T.V's screen, now showing the young teal headed woman bowing before waving to the camera as she laughed. '_Miku..._' Things didn't get better as someone knocked on their door, Mew standing to answer. "Delivery for the Vocaloids!"

* * *

**Here's the new chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Miku's still wearing the same clothes as the last chapter and will be wearing it for a while. And everything will be explained later and stuff!**

**Reviews welcomed! If you have anything you wanna say then just type it out and leave it in the little box below! Thanks for reading! And if you read the top, then you know what's in that delivery's package then.**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**


	4. The Music World and Meetings

**Hey, The Maroon Cross here with the next chapey!**

**At ****Yuuki Yami-san****: Thanks They might meet sooner then you know~ And a kissing scene might happen... *Shifts eyes* Might...**

**At ****Meh Gusta-san****: Thanks and I'll be sure to keep that in mind, I'm glad you like it!**

**At ****xlimax-san****: Alright! Here you go, and Miku will be like that, most likely stay like that as well.**

**At ****Mokozou-san****: Yes they are, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**At ****tjcooper666-san****: Thank you! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's Kyle and Misako, who are the managers of the Vocaloids.**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 2 Part 1: Welcome To The Music World and Meetings**

Within a few hours, Miku's new existence was already known throughout the world as Wolff. She said her name came about with how she'll face her problems head on, all of her obstacles face to face by herself. Speaking about how she'll be fine running solo now and how her previous group, the Vocaloids, agreed to such an experience.

After the interview, Kyle kept her out of the publics view afterwords as they worked on their music, preventing anyone from knowing what was going on. They locked themselves up inside the office at work and the blond's work place at home, creating several new songs that'll be 'published' in about a week.

They made at least 15 songs in one day, they needed to be polished a little but other then that, it was perfect! They already had another set of 15 songs almost done within the second and third day, meaning they were working pretty fast to get things running.

Miku's reason for staying hidden? There was quite a few, but only two stuck out. First, Misako would find out that Kyle took her in if the interview didn't already tell her and she'd come over to try to get her back. She didn't want that, she didn't want that at all! The second reason would be that it's for her personality wise for her new identity, the Top Diva Miku would tell the press everything and give them a heads up. Not the Pop Star M.H, she would leave a mysterious aura and personality that'll keep people guessing.

She wanted to keep them on her toes for the fun of it, and to make sure no one finds out what's been done.

The tealette stood there in the middle of the set, the photographer taking as many pics as he can as she posed. She glanced through the corner of her eye at the sight of movement and smiled slightly at the sight of her manager, "How's she doing?" Turning, the guy taking the pictures bowed. "She's doing great Kawasaki-sama! Just a few more pics and we'll be able to have the promo poster ready!"

Nodding, Kyle walked up beside him as she watched. "Miku, the CDs are already made. You sure you wanna release them out now? It's only been a few days since that interview..." Miku giggled lightly, raising her arm around her head as she leaned against the wall behind her before blinking as the flash came.

"Hmm~ Yup! It'd be unexpected right? Besides, it'd also be bad to keep the fans waiting for too long." The blond smiled at her before gesturing her close as she walked off set, water bottle in hand as she drank.

Miku followed as the blond walked over to the computer near the camera, looking at the screen as it showed the multiple things she did as Kyle sat down and edited them. "So I thought we could do this *Click* and put this here, brighten up over here while condensing the photo over here?" Gapping, the tealette laughed before shaking her head. "I don't understand anything of what you did, but it looks great!"

Kyle laughed herself before continuing, the tealette nodding and pointing to the things she wanted to be added.

Time Skip: Couple Weeks Later.

She plopped herself down on the soft, leathery seat before sinking into it as she drank some of her precious leek juice. "Kyle-chan? Is everything set?" She asked as she noticed the way her new mistress's hands glide over her key board, her screen's monitor getting displayed through her black rimmed glasses. Her hands paused in mid-type as she looked towards the slightly tired star as she smiled.

"Yeah, even though it's been a few weeks your popularity soared! Even more so then when you were a Diva!"

She was silent for a moment, contemplating wether or not she should ask as her mouth opened and closed. Sighing silently, she let the words flow from her mouth. "Does Misako know about you being my manager?"

Blue eyes dulled a bit before shining bright with a burning passion, "Of course she does! Remember, after your first concert she consulted with me about it?" Miku nodded as she set her drink down and played with a lock of her hair, Kyle continued when she saw her focused on what she had to say. "Well, she was pretty pissed off at not knowing... But she supports us full on! After finding out about what was done she decided to let us off the hook... For now at least."

The pop star jumped up before cheering when she heard this, only moving to take the clipboard that Kyle slid across the table to her. "This is what you'll be doing for this week starting tomorrow this week, you'll only rest on Saturday's and Sunday's but you can work whenever you want since we finished everything a couple weeks ago."

**Monday: Start shooting and Cast Meeting**

**Tuesday: Song Recordings and Concert Rehearsals**

**Wednesday: Song Recordings and PV's and Music Videos**

**Thursday: Shooting continues and Photo-shoots**

**Friday: Shooting continues and Concert Rehearsals**

**Saturday: Free**

**Sunday: Free**

Nodding her head, she looked questionably at the blond, who still hasn't taken her eyes off the screen since. "What's with the 'Cast Meeting' and 'Start Shooting' mean?"

Catching her eye, Kyle caught the curiosity shinning in her and smiled gently yet nervously. "Well, Misako and I were hired for a new movie set up and, uh... The directors wanted the Vocaloids to be the star of the show with the new solo Wolff..." Teal eyes widened as she screeched, "And you agreed?" Laughing sheepishly, the blond raised her hand and scratched the back of her head as she responded.

"Haha~ Misako-chan begged me to! S-She gave me the puppy dog eyes..." She looked away shamefully, admitting her defeat as the tealette's stare hardened. "And you fell for it... AGAIN?"

Standing up, she bolted for the door with an enraged pop star hot on her heels. "I'm sorry!"

Shaking her head, Miku messaged her temples as her manager whimpered from underneath her. "You always fall for that same trick don't cha' blonde?" Groaning as she slowly raised her body up, she sat down with a huff before turning to glare at her charge.

Rolling her eyes, the tealette sighed before walking towards her previous seat. "So the meeting is with the crew and we start with it tomorrow? Might as well tell me what the plot's about then..." She muttered before leaning her head on her hand as she took her Mistress's coffee before drinking at it. "Ah~ It's the caramel coffee thing right? It's delicious!"

Twitching, she ignored the other woman as she stood, pulling out a projector before aiming it towards the screen that she pulled down. She took out a laser pointer and began to lecture the sitting woman as she flashed through the pictures.

"Alright! So the movie is about a forbidden love blossoming between two girls. The main heroin, you Miku-chan, will be the leading the star role and you will be lovers with one Megurine Luka." The blond grinned as she saw the other woman's cheeks flush slightly before continuing, changing the picture as she did so. "This is actually set up in the semi-future as you will be a 'prince' so to say, your cross-dressing in other words. You'll be marrying the princess, Luka, but end up gaining the affections of others as well. In the middle of the movie, you will be fighting side by side with the warriors, the guys of the Vocaloids, against the enemies that threatened your kingdom. The main purpose of why your marrying so quickly is so your nation doesn't fall."

Her mouth fell open, "I'm getting a _harem_ with _those_ people?" Her voice was incredulous as she continued to gape, Kyle laughed lightly before shaking her head. "Ah! The men who created this really like Yuri, Action, Adventure, Technology, and such. They said that since your new look 'you' was the perfect Taicho to all the Neko's around... Haha~"

**(Maroon Cross here to say that a Taicho is the "Seme" to a Yuri relationship while a Neko is an "Uke.")**

"So they were ecchi old men who directs the thing?" Miku raised an eyebrow, fully accessing what was said but not really seeming to care by now. Kyle nodded as she click to another picture, showing the tealette surrounded by the Divas and she grinned wickedly at the camera. She looked really seductive if Miku would say it herself, she did a take back when a song came to mind. "Isn't this like Luka's version of Gakupo's song called 'Madness Of Miss Venomania'?"

"Exactly."

Her hand met her face as she closed her eyes and slapped herself, "Whatever, let's just get this thing done with then..."

* * *

The day passes on as a blur, as now here she stood in front of her former group staring. Her hair was let down and the ribbons used to tie them up were put around her wrists as she continued their stare down, waving her head as her hair flickered around her.

Her lips raised a little as she saw the pinkette's fingers twitch, as if she wanted to tread her hands through her locks of hair. She smiled genuinely at her before looking at the others with a more stiff posture, nodding very quickly to Miki, who waved energetically at her. The read-head was the only ball of energy the group had, the rest except for Luka couldn't bare to look her in the eyes.

The ahoged girl bounced towards her, having been with Misako's scientist for repairs due to her voice box suddenly breaking down, and grinned up at her. "Miku-chan~ Nice seeing you again, I missed you!"

Miku stumbled back slightly as Miki glomped her, petting her head softly as she giggled. "I missed ya' too Cherry-chan! Now come on, we have to get to the meeting about our roles and everything. It's being held inside Mistress-chan's office, it's right over here so please follow me." She bowed slightly before grabbing at the red head's hand and dragging her towards the elevator.

They followed her silently, keeping their eyes glued to the ground as they walked. Misako followed, a playful smile plastered on her face as she saw how happy the tealette seemed. Her lips stayed in a smile as she remembered who she'll be seeing soon as she skipped after her ex-Vocaloid, looking towards the others and sighing before shaking her head sorrowfully.

This was their mess, their gonna have to clean it up.

As Miku lead them around, they glanced around the place in surprise and were stumped in a state awe as they felt the atmosphere. It was so... Warm and comforting... So unlike their own place...

They snapped out of it as they walked towards an out of place oak door, the tealette knocked gently before striding in without waiting for any approval. She looked back at them and grinned, albeit it was empty was what they took notice of. They walked in before seating themselves around the table in the middle of the room, the desk ahead of it revealing the still working blond.

Coughing into her hand, Misako grinned as she saw the blue eyes she so loved glance at her before widening. "Hey Kylie-chan!" Kyle jumped up before turning the computer off quickly as she walked over, and embraced the purplette, swinging her around in her arms.

"Long time no see Sako-chan!" Her grip tightened as she set her down, dipping her head in to nuzzle into the giggling mistress as she herself laughed. She lead them both to her head chair and sat the woman on her lap, her arms firmly placed on a narrow waist as she smiled before beginning what they came there for.

"So, we're all here to talk about your roles in the movie right?" They nodded, Miku stayed standing but was next and between Luka and Miki, the only two she seemed to be remotely comfy with.

Misako continued for her, shifting slightly before beginning. "Kyle and I actually talked with the managers a little, and as you already saw the promo I'm pretty sure that you all know your roles partially. Correct?"

They nodded, chorusing a 'Hai!' as one before staying silent, focused as ever yet slightly fidgety. "So the roles go as such, but you'll be keeping your names for a more realistic effect. Like, this movie was something you all once lived through, give the audience the feelings that these characters felt. So your roles are listed on the script here."

She pointed to the table where they all sat at, the giant stack of papers scattered around as they each took one thick packet. Skimming it over before breaking out into murmurs as they read who they'll be playing as.

**'****Heroes****'**

**Princes: Miku (Cross-dresser), and Len**

**Princesses: Luka, Miki, and Gumi**

**Queens: Lily, Meiko, and Lola**

**Kings: Ritsu and Leon**

**Butler: Oliver**

**Maids: Aria, Yuki, Haku, and Sonika**

**Slaves: Aoki Lapis, Mayu, and Akikoroid**

**Pets: Rio and Iroha**

**Gardeners: Ryuto**

**Cooks: Tone Rion and Teto**

**Blacksmith: Neru and Rin**

**General: Gakupo**

**Commander: Kaito**

**Soldiers: Tei, Piko, Kiyoteru and Ruko**

**Guards: Kiku, Yuuma, Zatsune, and Defoko**

**'****Protagonist****'**

**Queens: Sweet Ann and Nami Utaune**

**Warrior: CUL**

**Princesses: Ring Suzune and Luo Tianyi**

**Slaves: Momo, Luna, and Tuu Shizukane**

**King: Renji Wajima and Kenta Chikune**

**Princes: Koto Fuuga**

**Butler: Sacred Uchida**

"There is actually gonna be a twist in the middle of the movie, it's where the bad guys turn good and team up to end a upcoming threat that threatens both places. Most of the protagonist are actually forced to be there or are just like that due to jealousy. This movies gonna be long, about a couple hours so we want the audience to be captivated so much they won't now how fast the time flew! What I'm saying is the protagonist don't even know what they were doing, and the extra crew set is gonna be played by the minor actors and actresses that we managed to get hired who aren't so hung up on you. So goodluck since we're practicing today!"

The chatter died down when Kyle began speaking, the woman still on her lap grinning as she finished the last bit of info her crush forgot. "Did I mention that we fired the original Directors and hired new ones? We're keeping their story line though since it is more different then most movies you see nowadays."

Gakupo raised his hand slowly as he saw the cheshire grins on both their faces, clearing his throat gently. "So that means that Mi-Wolff-san has to cross-dress in the set and everything? Is there gonna be any other pairings?"

Kyle nodded again before yawning slightly, "Yup! But there all gonna be same-sexed pairings since me and Misako here don't really like straight couples that much but rather prefer the same kind. Besides, this movie is made to support all the other people who are Bi and Gay, if the other people don't like it... Does it look like we care?"

Her eyebrow was raised as she stared at them before smiling. "The pairings are actually going to have a hint of heterosexual couples actually... We might end up pairing Meiko and Kaito together or something, but the pairings in general are still undecided on what to end with..." Misako shrugs before answering herself. "We might just make it an allxall or something where the relationships depend from friendship to love interest, nothing is clear as of yet so deal with it~"

Standing up, she walked in front of the desk before waiting for Kyle to re-wrap herself around her as they walked to the door. "Let's go to the set right now, the others are probably waiting for us by now!"

The two sauntered out the door and towards the elevator, leading them all out the building before entering the white limo driving to the new designation they needed to go to.

Miku sighed as she was squished between Divas and as the guys were squished by each other as well, the awkward silence forming along the ride as she sighed. "This is gonna be a long day, I can just feel it..." She muttered before looking out the window, waiting and praying that everything will turn out alright for everyone.

The two managers stayed glued together watching everything with a smirk, their eyes glinting as they looked at each other. '_This is definitely going to be fun for_ _sure!_'

Nodding in agreement, Kyle bent down to peck Misako on the lips before sitting back up with light blushes adorning their faces. '_Hehe~ This is __**definitely **__going to be_ _fun!_'

* * *

**I NEED HELP! TT_TT I know what to do in the plot for the movie, but I don't know what pairings to put in them since it's scrambled in my brain! Meh~ Leave a review of what pairing you want to show up in this movie thing I'm gonna do and it might appear. I need someone to be paired with someone or else this really be an allxall fic... -_-'**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well and stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**I need opinions so Reviews welcomed! Leave it in the box below and you'll get a cookie! ^.^**

**Edit* I figured out what to do! The pairings are in the next chapter, so enjoy~ Opinions are still welcomed though since I'm still pretty confused and helpless... O.O**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**Ps) You don't need to know what the others look like, you can just imagine them as Oc's or something since it's hard to describe EACH and EVERY Loid out there...**


	5. Shooting Begins and The Mask

***Sniffles* I just wanna say thanks to a couple of people for giving me some idea's for the pairings and their own opinions and everything! TT_TT It helps a lot since now I know who to pair who up with!**

**At Yuuki Yami-san: Miku x Luka will be in it, Neru x Haku, IA x SeeU, and Gumi x Rin will be in it too and thanks for giving me some ideas since I wanted to know what others would like in it before doing any action. Thanks a lot!**

**At Dead And Alive-san: Thanks for your opinion! I didn't want to do allxall since I wanted someone being with one person and not being with everyone you know? But I think I know what pairings are gonna be added. ^_^=O Here's your cookie! Enjoy! And thanks for not rushing me~  
**

**At YuriFan-san: It would be pretty attractive to see Luka as the prince, but a lot of people make her the Prince and Princely like character so I wanted to let her more feminine side out more.**

**At Yommy-san: I know! I know! But I needed people to fill up the spots and I didn't want to make any more Oc's! That's just eh since people want to read bout Vocaloids and stuff! . That's why they won't really play a big part... Maybe... xD**

**At Purplemoonfanfic-san: Thank you! ^.^ And there will be hints of Miku with the others but most people will have their own partner in the movie. After that, well it's gonna be wild I guess! x3**

**At Guest-san: OMG! How did you know? ! :o Well, there will be actually. xD Thank you! I'll be sure to try updating this story in like 2 to 3 days since it now has my attention. :D My other stories are going to be updated later on. Bloopers will show up later.**

**At tjcooper666-san: Thanks! The pairings you gave actually helped a bunch cause now I know who to keep single and who I want to pair together. :]**

**Pairings: Miku x Luka, Gumi x Miki, Lily x Rin, Neru x Haku, IA (Aria) x SeeU, Kaito x Gakupo, Yukari x CUL (Team Konetsu got me into this!), and a couple of others like and Tei x Zatsune, Ruko x Teto, Kaito x Len, Gakupo x Leon, Kaito x Gakupo, Yuki x Kiyoteru, Ryuto x Oliver, Sonika x CUL, and more~ Also a lot of people said that MikuxAll and Miku with her Yuri Harem was also asked so there will be hints of all those other couples and everything so everyones happy! ^.^ I'm actually pretty surprised that most of you wanted a MikuxAll though, I thought I was the only one in the sac... I'm glad there are more people.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but My Oc's who are the managers.**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 2 Part 2: Shooting Begins and The Mask**

"And~ Action!"

Miku swiftly turned around to face her best friend Len, glaring at him as tears welled in her eyes. Her teal hair was tied in a long ponytail as the wind whipped it around, her teeth gritted. "Don't you think I know that! I love her Len, I do fucking love her..." The blonde's face hardened as he responded, "Then why are you pushing her away? Do you know how many tears she shed for you!"

His face turned to a snarl as he gazed at her, his eyes showing a deep sadness that may never be quelled. "I'm doing that because of the war dammit!" She slammed a fist down on to the wooden table between them as they stood in the garden, her knuckles bleeding at the action. "...What's the point of falling in love if it'll just flow through my grasp...?"

The tears fell as she let them fall, Len did nothing but watch on with regret clearly showing in his blue orbs as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Hatsune-kun... I probably shouldn't have introduced you to each other if this would have happened... And I clearly knew that this would have been... I'm sorry." He hung his head, glaring at the dirt under his feet before clenching his own eyes shut.

***Knock Knock*** Gently raising her head, she wiped her eyes hastily before looking at her butler Oliver. "Yes...?" He bowed before her as he smiled bitterly, "She's here my prince..." The tealette's eyes widened as she gasped, eyes widening. "Oh no..."

"And~ Cut! That's a scene everyone, good job."

The tealette breathed a sigh of relief as she used her cape thing to wipe her eyes of any excess liquid before growling, flinging the thing around as it got caught up in her limbs. "Stupid dumb...tight clothes!" Hearing a soft giggle, she turned to Gumi. "Here let me help you out." Miku huffed before giving up, her clothes consisting of a flow-y white long sleeve button up with black slacks and loafers were accompanied with the dark teal cape with the golden crown adorning her head. The fur around the collar of the cape giving off more heat than needed as they take shootings in the sun.

Gumi tugged at it a little before smiling as it untangled, gently re-fluffing the fuzz before stepping back to admire her work. "There, all good!" Miku shook her head before laughing, saying her thanks before walking with the greenette towards the rest of the cast.

Throughout the day, Gumi tried her best to befriend again, so the tealette decided to give her another chance. Everyone was dressed in their own thing, and it only was Luka, Miki, Gumi, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo, and Leon who were also dressed up as well, ready for the next scene they were supposed to do as everyone else got ready. Kyle sat at the directors chair, watching amused as Misako was yelling orders through the megaphone.

"Is everyone set?" She heard various 'Hai's' before grinning, "Well then, let's get the next scene going!"

Running to their places, they watched as the crew members rushed to change the scene to a meeting room. Various others scattered around the place preparing everything quickly and fixing the Loid's make-up before throwing the thumbs up.

The scene they were about to do involved the meeting about the war, and the confrontation Miku will have with the princesses. The tealette sighed as she realized how many tears she'll need to shed and how the camera is going to catch everything she does, she grinned as she remembered some of the bloopers of the other scenes they've done before becoming pokerfaced as 'Action!' was yelled.

* * *

She plopped down on to the ground after she stripped herself of those thick clothing. Laughing hysterically, she raised her fists to the ground before screaming. "Yes! Yes! It's all over!" Luka watched, laughing lightly herself before moving to stand in front of the downed tealette. "You know it's only for today, right?"

The laugh came again, more strained as her eyes shut. "Ahahaha~ So, only one day of suffering is over...?" Teal eyes fluttered open as she grinned, before a coy and naughty smile made its way onto her lips.

"My my Luka-chan~ A little bold to be wearing a teal thong now aren't we~?"

A few silent moments as her partner's blue eyes widened, before she went into a fit of coughs as she blushed, holding her skirt down to prevent anything else from showing. A teal eyebrow raised as she looked on before sitting up and pulling the pinkette on to her lap, giggling some more as the blushing only intensified.

"You know, when you did that you just revealed more of your legs to me? Hmm~?"

The coughs died down as Luka sat there, fidgeting slightly as she shook her head. "N-No, I didn't..." She cleared her throat before staying still, ignoring the ever-present tint that filled her cheeks.

Miku laughed silently, the arms around the other woman's waist pulling her closer as she leaned her head on a lean shoulder. She felt the muscles tense for a moment before relaxing, feeling the weight of the other lean back as they breathed out. The tealette didn't know it, but after a while with working with Kyle her personality started to shift, becoming more bold each day.

Sitting there in silence they sat there peacefully, enjoying each other's presence even if it was only for a moment.

Watching the two, Misako smiled before leaning into Kyle's embrace. "Do you think it'll happen?" She turned her golden eyes to look at the blue that shined behind her, the blond nodded before smiling gently. "It'll happen soon enough, but the problem is helping the family get back together..."

She tilted her head down to stare at the purplette in her arms, grinning gently before moving to peck her on the lips. The worry in her eyes disappearing as she kissed back, "We'll get them back together, it'll happen..."

Misako nodded, turning in her lover's arms as she buried her head within the covered cleavage. "I sure hope your right..."

Time Skip: The Next Day

She shifted in her seat, bringing the headphones back up to cover her ears before biting her pencil. The paper in front of her blank as ever as she growled, idly stabbing dots into it as her eyes strained.

"Aw come on!" She crumpled paper up before throwing it into the trashcan near the door, cheering when it was perfect shot before moving to pick up another piece.

As the music continued, Luka's version of Spice suddenly started playing and Miku smiled. Perfect! She'd make a response to the Vocaloids song, this would prove to help with her writers block and show her creativity. Her pencil slammed down as she began writing, the lyrics already swimming in her head as she laughed. Everything's gonna work out for sure!

Ignoring the slight pain in her chest as she remembered how gorgeous the pinkette was, and thinking about how the other woman had probably been with others while she was away she began.

She re-read her work after a couple of minutes of writing before nodding her head, singing the first couple lines out loud before humming the rest of the tune. "Ah~ The water is pouring down~ Flowing from the faucet~ That is the only sound, all else is quiet~ I... knew eventually~ You'd end up hurting me~ Still, I ached to be yours... I couldn't keep it suppressed~"

Kyle walked in, listening to the words flowing gracefully from the other's lips before smiling bitterly. The lyrics were sour, bitter yet beautiful and the voice was perfect, the beat was matching. She knew the feeling, after all, before she settled Misako down the purplette was very _flirty_ and always ended up having flings with other women to satisfy her urges.

Knowing how Luka looks, she can get any man or woman she wants... Seeing the slight bit of jealousy in her charge's eyes, she knew that she knew as well.

"I should have commenced the finale, drawn the curtain~ Before even asking you where you were the night before! Even though every single time, I cry the same deluge of tears. My perpetually wounded heart never becomes used to the pain... If I were to rip open your throat and leave you bleeding on the floor, only then would you forever belong to me~"

She stopped, humming the beat before scribbling some more notes onto the sheet filled with words and pictures before shouting in success. One new song for the next album is done!

She set her new song called 'RIP=RELEASE' aside before moving on to work on another one, before swiveling in her chair to face the door at the sound of a knock.

"Yeah Kyle-chan?" The blond smiled at her before lifting up a bunch of papers she held, winking as she did so. "Remember the songs we made? We need to start recording them now so the album will be complete in about a month or so."

Jumping up, she rushed after her manager with a lopsided grin. "Hai!"

They entered the studio, and she quickly entered the set before putting on her headphones. Smiling, she looked towards the mirror and nodded. "So, what are going to start with?"

She heard the slight fizzle in her earphones before hearing Kyle's voice, doing the thumbs up at her choice. "We'll begin with 'Love Is War' before moving on with the others, then we'll begin with rehearsing for the next songs for the concert."

Hearing the music start, her grin turned feral as she let the emotions overcome her. "Now there's nowhere to go in the heat of this love... AHHHHHH~!" She head banged a few times before getting into the beat, the only thing that mattered was the music. The beats that were pounding into her being, the music taking control of her actions as she lost herself.

Kyle watched on, losing herself within the powerful voice that resonated. She grinned at the singing tealette, head banging in approval as her blond hair flowed with her.

"How was that...?" Miku panted lightly, looking towards her mentor for praise and smiled beamingly as she got what she wanted. "That was great Miku-chan! The feeling, the lyrics, the music... It's all just perfect!"

"Arigato!" She blushed lightly before nodding her head, showing she was ready for the next song before closing her eyes. "Next up is 'Akahitoha' so get ready!"

The soothing sounds seemed to have calmed her as she smiled sweetly, "A single red leaf sways in the wind, it slides down onto your shoulder lightly and gently. I believed we could know each other's hearts without words, if we could only snuggle up one another, yet my sadness just grows and flies high into the sky~!"

* * *

She stood on the concert's stage, wearing nothing but a pair of black short-shorts and a teal wife beater as she pranced around on stage. Sweat coated her body as she breathed heavily, spilling the water from her bottle onto her face as she stood.

The ending notes of 'Romeo and Cinderella' playing as she tapped her foot to the beat.

"Miku! Tomorrow we're gonna-... Oh~? What do we have here?" Misako walked in, getting lead by her lover as she watched the younger woman dance move to the rhythm.

Miku smiled before laughing, "Misako-chan! What are you doing here?" Lunging at the purplette, she tackled her down as they both were supported by the blond woman behind them. Misako rubbed the locks of teal before moving to sit on the stage, the tealette followed her as Kyle stood in front of them.

"I'm here because me and Kylie-chan came up with a plan. We were actually going to mix the concert up by allowing the Vocaloids to be some guest stars on it, but blonde over there wanted your permission first instead of making it a surprise!"

Whispering a small thank you towards her manager, she turned to the woman next to her before scratching the back of her head. If they do come, they'll be more of a publicity gain and she'd be able to hang out with Miki, Luka, and Gumi some more... She weighed down her options and pros before thinking of the cons.

She'd be stuck with the people who make it quite awkward and weird for her, making her feel that little pit of hate again... They never look her in the eye and barely say anything, and can she trust them within her territory? Biting her lip, she sighed before her eyes crinkled with the grin that plastered her features. "Hehe~ I don't really mind I guess..."

Seeing Misako perk up, the grin lightened as she saw her glomp the blond that was laughing before giving her a thumbs up when she caught her staring. The tealette gave a thumbs up back in return before looking up at the stage's lights, the concert was being held in-doors so it was going to be pretty cramped and jammed inside once it begins.

Without the pair noticing, she stood up before heading to her dressing room to get changed. The happiness inside of her suddenly forming into loneliness as she saw how the people around her always seemed to have someone. She knew that everyone cared for her, loved her and would always help her out, but that wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted someone to hold her, to love and care for her like lovers do. Someone to say 'I love you' and mean it, to always be there for her and not care about the things around them. Only caring about the things _about_ them... She knew that Kyle would be there, but if she had to choose someone it would have been Misako.

Hanging her head, she shielded her eyes from sight as her bangs covered them. The lively glint that's once been there flickering off as she opened the door to her room and looked at the mirror, showing emotionless eyes as she shook her head.

There was no point in being all depressed! If she acted any different than now, people will start to notice... She needed to suck it up and move on with it, bury it under as to cause no one anymore trouble then necessary.

Sucking in a breath, she watched as the ugly creäture on the mirror smile back at her with that same happy look she always had before choking back a sob. Why? Why is she breaking down now? It's already been so long, it shouldn't be able to affect her like this! To control her...

Gripping at her head, she felt tears hit her palm as she slowly locked her door and bit her tongue trying to muffle the sounds. She was sniffling as she sat down on her chair again, pulling out the paper she was working on before beginning to write a new song. She missed being able to be 'truly happy' at times with her family, she missed being able to 'joke around' and 'be herself...'

That's when the truth actually hit her as she recalled what's happened...

She was the one with the façade, not the Vocaloids. She was the one that was never really happy when they did their antics, she was the one that put a masked front to shield herself from them. The happy times she had, were never really good memories to begin with. They were all just delusional feelings she managed to convince herself into when she was with them, because everyone thought she was the 'innocent happy Diva' that would do anything to make them happy.

Everyone believed it, and she fell for it as well.

When in reality, Wolff was always the true her to start with.

Being Wolff didn't need for anything done, she just let go and did what she wanted to do. Wolff was the 'true' her that was locked in 'Hatsune Miku's' body while the other persona took over, while she was busy trying to convince herself she was who the people wanted her to be.

In the end, Hatsune Miku was never there to begin with. In the end, 'Happy-go-lucky' Hatsune Miku ends up disappearing, leaving the _true_ Miku to be shown. The real her was locked away as she tried her best to be what the others wanted to form her as, and while she was doing it, she managed to forget who she really was. The one to help her out was Kyle, the one who took her in and let her mold herself into someone she wants to be.

Kyle saved her and Kyle taught her how to be who she wants to be...

Stabbing the pencil back on to the paper, she began to write the lyrics that she knew Hatsune Miku would've felt if she'd held on to the hope of staying with the Vocaloids. She wrote the words that Hatsune Miku would have sung, except she added more of her own feelings to it. She wanted the world to know that she wasn't always happy and cheerful, that she didn't want to follow what they wanted her to do to make them happy.

Miku wanted to show them that she could be mad, sad, regretful, resentful and spiteful. She wanted to show them that _this_ was _her_ and she wanted to do things for herself, to make her and everyone else happy. She wanted to show them that she has her own emotions, that she wants them to accept her for _being_ her and not the image they wanted her to be.

The lead tip flattened as it glided against the paper, on the top of the sheet holding the title of the song called 'The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku.' The tears dried as she re-read her work before nodding, everything was complete. Her eyes shone before she kissed the paper, moving to the mirror to clip it to the edge before she began to practice.

* * *

**The ending to this chapter just came on for some reason. If you don't get it, let me explain it here then...**

**In other words, Miku hid herself behind a mask and didn't know about it till later on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and Thanks for reading!**

**And I know that Rip=Release was first by Luka, but it's FanFiction so... ^_^**

**Reviews welcomed!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**QUESTION: Should I make the movie their making into a fic so you know what they did or no? It'll be like a story, but there won't be any one saying 'Cut!' in the middle of it and everything. xD Bloopers will show up as well in this fic or in the movie fic if you want it. The scenes on the top are little spoilers if you want it.**


	6. The Kids & Papa Luka? Wait! Papa Miku?

**Hey! The Maroon Cross with another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**At Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and Miku will forever be with Luka one way or another in my fics! ^_^**

**At Dead And Alive: Thank you! You also gave me some more idea's and stuff for hat to do now! :3**

**At Anon: Well everyones different I suppose, but don't worry since this is a Miku x Luka fic! They'll be together, and the pairings are only for the movie their making. :D**

**At Purplemoonfanfic: Thank you! I will get to work on the movie fic when they finish recording it in this fic. xD**

**At Satohika358: Thank you! I'll keep in mind those pairings as when I make the fic, I'll list them before hand so others shall know as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my Oc's! They don't really play a big part since their just managers and children. -_-' So don't worry!**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 3 Part 1: The Kids & Papa Luka? Wait! Papa Miku?**

Miku plopped down onto the couch, raising her arm over her eyes as she leaned her head back to face the ceiling. It was a Wednesday, and because of her lack of sleep she managed to get to the studio's at a good 6'o clock in the morning. The recordings were perfect as she managed to get more into it throughout the session, and the PV's and MV's were all done. Each took a few shoots in order to get everything great, and she managed to finish it off once the clock hit 2:30 P.M.

She picked up her mug, steam coming off the still hot liquid as she drank it down. The bitter taste of her Black Eye coffee going down her throat before she chugged the rest down, pouring herself another cup as she kept in held between both her hands.

During the hours that passed by since yesterday night, she'd done a lot of thinking. She thought of how she might have wanted her future to go, if she wanted to have a family or not, if she should go back to school and redo her already finished education. She thought of everything she could, something she never did when she was under Misako's care with the Vocaloids.

Being under Kyle was showing her things about herself she didn't even know about, things she was glad that she now knows about.

She sighed before drinking at her beverage again as she fought off a yawn, setting the mug down before stretching her limbs out. Teal eyes glazed as they looked out the window from her room within the studio. It's been pretty sunny today, she thought about going out later before smiling softly. Maybe she'd be able to visit the orphanage when she goes out for a walk?

The orphanage that was just across the park she liked to frequent, whenever she had the time she would always visit the little kids. They made her want to have a kid of her own every time she was there, they were so cute!

Smile never leaving her lips, she stood up before moving to grab her thin black and white sweater before moving to the pick up her keys. She looked back as she walked towards the door, making sure everything was good before walking out and taking an elevator down.

Miku nodded at the people she passed by in the lobby before her smile widened from the breeze that hit her body, the smell of flowers entering her senses. When she reached the park, she brightened as she saw the children playing around, their screams of excitement causing her to giggle.

"Miku-onee-chan is here!"

Her grin widened as they came rushing towards her, waves and waves of children drowning her with their yells of elation. Miku walked forward, sitting at a bench near the care taker who was a kind elderly woman, someone who she could come to for everything besides Kyle and Misako. The tealette nodded at the woman before moving back to tend the kids, laughing as they dragged her about.

"Miku-okaa-chan? Can you sing us a song?" A little girl who was about 5 years old asked, her hair the same strange shade of teal as the Pop Star as her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. There were light pink highlights within the ends of her waist length hair, and she didn't have a name before Miku have her one. She called her Aika-chan, meaning "love song" as she loved to make the older sing.

"Please Miku-okaa-chan?" Aika-chan was always with another girl who was the complete opposite of her, well the coloring at least. With the same waist length hair, there was a pinkette with teal streaks in her hair, she had dazzling teal eyes and she looked almost exactly like Aika. Both had alabaster skin, and a blood test actually showed that the two were twins but the mother ended up dying during the process of child birth and the father committed suicide soon after.

She was called Aiko-chan, meaning "love child" as she was loved by many as the same with her twin yet she was the youngest of the two. The two were always together, and were both the closest to Miku's heart as she favored them a bit more.

The other children started to play again as the tealette sat down on the bench again, smiling to the two girls sitting on her lap before asking. "Well, what do you want me to sing?" They looked at each other before grinning in sync, turning to face her once they decided. "Can you sing 'Electric Angel' for us then?"

Their big watery eyes got to her as she sighed with a grin, quickly taking out her iPod Touch before playing the instrumental. She sang with vigor, watching the two little kids on her lap giggle as they sang along and bounced to the beat.

Miku saw the other children cool down through the corner of her eyes and held in a laugh, she was always amazed at how they listened to her. Of how they trusted her without any doubt whatsoever. It felt nice as she could feel her heart warming up to them more and more as the days pass by.

What she didn't notice was the panting blob of pink that stood near the parks pillars, a soft smile adorning the person's face.

* * *

Luka smiled at the sheer beauty and cuteness that oozed out the playground, making sure to keep quiet when she saw the tealette sitting there with the two little girls.

She was out for a walk, quickly buying herself some snacks before heading back to Crypton only to get sidetracked when she heard a familiar voice start to sing. The pinkette knew that voice from miles away, and as soon as she realized who it was, she came rushing down the path to get to her. She didn't know who the kids were, but she knew one thing.

They were so cute~!

As the song started to die down, she walked over silently before sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Miku before preparing to pounce.

"Aha!"

"Wah!"

Hands covered her vision as she struggled to get them off, gently pulling at the warm and soft hands that stay firmly over her eyes. The scent of strawberries and sakura's wafting into her nose as she deeply breathed in, her struggling ceasing as she kept her hands over the other's. It smelled oddly comforting and really... addicting if she had to say.

Miku sighed before smiling as she kept her hands where they were, already thinking about who the culprit might be. "Luka-chan? What are you doing?" She heard the kids giggle as they clutched their hands on her shirt's front, tugging at it as they nodded to the pinkette holding her down.

Luka pouted when she heard she's been found out before hopping over the bench to sit next to her, glancing at the kids before patting their heads as the teal headed one crawled to her lap.

"So, what are you doing here Luka-chan? I thought you'd be busy with all those song requests and everything?" The pinkette shook her head, smiling at the other woman before giggling when the child on her lap started to play with her hair. The bag she had been holding now lay next to their feet, several snacks popping out.

The pink haired woman shook her head, "Nope! I finished everything pretty quickly and came out here for a bit of fresh air, imagine my surprise that I find you here...?"

Aika looked up at her mother-like figure and tugged at her sleeve, "Miku-okaa-chan? Who is she? Uwah~ Is she daddy?" Her sister Aiko seemed look back and forth between their hair colors before she erupted cheering. "It's tou-san! It's tou-san!" The Pop Star took on several shades of red, calming the kids down before looking back towards her friend only to find her gapping.

Luka was flabbergasted.

There was no way Miku can have children right? It's only been a couple weeks, not years! Her mind was so blown that she couldn't comprehend anything that was being said, only hearing the muffled words of something the tried to tell here. She didn't know when or how, but she eventually blacked out due to the sheer shock that came over her.

* * *

When she came to, she felt her hair being tugged slightly before the smell of mint and raspberries, she snuggled into the warm before she felt it move. '_Huh...?_' She opened her eyes groggily where she met a pair of teal staring down on her, she was about to scream before remembering all that's happened and looked to the side where she saw the two little kids from before still playing with her hair.

"Miku..."

"Hmm?"

"...Why did they call you their mother?"

The tealette laughed, motioning the children to go back inside for a while before looking back to the pinkette as the sun was setting. "I watched over them for a while, but they aren't my kids. Their sisters, and their parents had um... an accident." She trailed off looking away before sighing, "To tell you the truth, I'm actually thinking of adopting them but I'm still only 16..."

Luka nodded, knowing you had to be at least 18 years of age in order to adopt. She thought for awhile before scrunching up her nose, the idea in her head was crazy, but it just might lift the younger woman's spirits.

"What if I adopted them for you? Sign the papers you know?" Miku seemed to brighten at this as she immediately glomped the pinkette, chanting 'Thank you's over and over again. The older woman smiled before nodding, blushing slightly when she recalled their position from earlier.

The way Miku let her sleep on her lap made it look like they were lovers...

She shook her head before standing, moving to pick up the bag before noticing it was gone and Miku looked sheepish. "Ah~ The kids got hungry, and you were so peaceful looking that I didn't want to disturb you..."

Her blue eyes widened before she laughed again, being with Miku just seemed to do that a lot more then before. Standing, the tealette dragged her towards the orphanage, happy the other kids are asleep or else she'd be there all night. She pulled Luka to the desk and smiled at the lady behind the counter before picking out some papers. "We would like to adopt Aiko-chan and Aika-chan, please." The woman nodded before giving them the papers, looking at them adoringly.

Luka stood next to Miku, watching her fill out the forms before checking it twice, and then asking for the pinkette to sign it. She judged by how many times the younger woman checked it out that it was fine, she almost chocked on her own saliva when she heard what the other care taker said. "Well then Miss. Hatsune and Miss Megurine, let me get the kids right now for your family."

The older woman quickly re-read the form, mouth gapping once more at what she's reading. All with Miku's handwriting was written in several various ways were...

**Name Of Parent/Guardian 1:** Miku Hatsune (Wolff is her stage name.)

**Age:** 16

**Sex:** Female

**Occupation: **The Father (Miku wrote 'Daddy Bear' much to the pinkette's amusement.)

**Name Of Parent/Guardian 2:** Luka Megurine

**Age**: 18

**Sex: **Female

**Occupation:** The Wife (Correction: Ma' Wifey! ^.^)

She coughed a few times to regain her bearings before rubbing at her eyes, thinking to be hallucinating due to all the work she's been doing. She was pleasantly surprised when that wasn't the case, and caught the tealette grinning at her.

"Seems like we're a family now then, ne?" Her teal eyebrows wiggled as she giggled, unable to contain her mirth for the expression that plastered that other's face. Miku watched as the children ran up to her, Aiko raising her hands up gently to be carried by Miku while Aika did the same to Luka. "Ne, ne, Miku-okaa-chan? Who's who in our family?"

Miku pointed at Luka, whose face was covered in a blush as she understood the words the other woman said. "She's your Okaa-chan, her name is-"Luka Megurine!"-Luka." She was nodding at Aiko's outburst before pointing at herself, "And I'm the Otou-san!"

Luka didn't know what to do, so she did the next big thing.

She fainted. Again.

The tealette did nothing but shake her head while her children were panicking over their unconscious mother, "Geez, my wife is always like this!"

* * *

**Sorry about this being shorter then the other's, but the next chapter will hold more info!**

**I failed at my goal since it's been more the 2 or 3 days, TT_TT I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer though. It's a try and a maybe though!**

***Sigh* I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! And the movie is being made into another fic which will be out later on! *Hopefully*  
**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviews Welcomed!**

**See ya!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**QUESTION: Do you think Miku should have her own house with Luka or does she stay living with Kyle her manager?**


	7. The Negitoro Family? I'm Moving!

**Maroon Cross here with another chapter~! ^o^**

**At Dead And Alive: Thank you! I'll be sure to give them a place to stay, and about Kyle... We'll see in the chapter shall we? ;D**

**At Yuuki Yami: Thanks! Here is an update with those fluffy moments that all were waiting for~! :P**

**At Lucy13FT: I appreciate you reading! Let's say in other chapters the fluff will turn into a mild spice. xD**

**At Stalker01: I don't know how I manage either! x3 So here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this as well. Thanks :D I wanted this to go on slowly with day-to-day scenes as such and not rush anything, and I was having a bit too much fun with it. :P Thank you! **

**At Tjcooper666: Thanks! And now your wish is granted~!**

**At RandomOtaku: Yosh! I shall work and type till my fingers bleed! :3**

**At Vampire of Staffs: Thank you! I've always been trying to improve and such, so here is another chapter. :P**

**To KitsuneToRyuu: It's alright, glad you liked it! ^.^**

**At Everyone Else who read: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took a bit longer then usual. ^^" I also wanted to do the day-to-day such things, so it's going by each day unexpectedly each chapter till I say time skip and such. So now it's a Thursday in this chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the managers and kids in this fic.  
****Warning!: Some character OOC even though they don't really have personalities since their robots but they may react differently to me then they are to you!**

**Answer to the question: Miku and Luka get their own living space! ^w^ Thank you all for helping me decide! Sorry this took so long! School's just over my shoulder and such, so updating now will take some time. ^^" The 'real' romance might take a while though as well, hehe...**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 3 Part 2: The Negitoro Family? I'm Moving?!**

Miku shook her head as she pouted, packing all her items inside of the same teal and black case before turning her eyes to the figure leaning on the door of her soon to be former bedroom. "Why do I have to move~?"

Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she glared at the slightly older woman. "Because I know you Miku, and I refuse to waste the hours I can have sleeping dealing with _very_ hyper, yet adorable, children and you at the same time. It's like a death wish! You three will suck the life out of me while Luka is busy."

The tealette rolled her eyes, picking up her case before moving to the mirror to fix her outfit and the such. "And so kicking me out is a good idea?" The blond sighed again,

"We talked about this last night! I have a spare condo that's right **across** from my house, from this very building! Why are you so pouty when that means more privacy for you?"

A blond eyebrow was quirked, looking questionably at the now silent and still shorter companion. "Because... You won't be there..." She felt her shoulders slump at the thought of Kyle not being around, she took her in! She took care of her, fed her, and she treated her like she was her own sister, child even! Her teal eyes were downcast as she kept her eyes on the ground, slightly regretting giving out such a stupid reason when she heard her manager and friend laugh.

"Don't you ever think like that."

She felt her eyes widen at the serious yet playful tone her mentor took on, raising her head quickly to gaze at her. "Wha...?" Kyle shook her head, grinning lightly at her short charge before moving to pat her on the head. "Don't think about that né? I'm right across the street, when you need me you can come over. It's a promise."

The blond stuck her pinky out, wiggling it as she playfully winked. Miku stood shocked herself before bursting into giggles, "Yeah yeah! It's a promise." With that, she stuck her own pinky out and wrapped it around her manager's, grinning as they laughed.

* * *

Luka groaned lightly before smiling at the children in her arms, they were just so cute! The three of them had ended up staying with Misako, inside her mistress's own condo of course. She didn't know how the others will react once they find out she adopted kids... with Miku. Everyone of them moved on partly, but once the tealette's name was uttered, some of them just lose their vigor and dim down.

Pink locks swayed in the wind as she sighed, hanging her head. This was their punishment after all, all of them had a part in it somewhere except for Miki since she was away.

No one had the heart to tell the bubbly red-head, seeing her downcast expression was like seeing PonPon using the puppy eyes.

Nobody could ever resist them. Period.

She held the sleeping bundles of cuteness in her arms as she made her way to Kyle's place, tapping on the door with her foot before grinning as she waited. She knew the blond had a special place for Miku and favored her a bit more than the rest, but she also know the younger woman had a soft spot for the pinkette herself. If she thought about the relations they had, it would have been Miku, Luka, Kaito, Miki & Gumi, Lily, and so on ending with Gakupo.

She couldn't blame her though, after all, the purple haired man tried to steal her panties once so it's a given.

When the door opened, she was welcomed with a giant case being thrown over her head. "Geez, what a nice welcoming surprise~!" Sarcasm dripped from Miku's words as she rushed over to the pinkette and nodded when she saw the children, "Sorry, sorry! I'll watch it next time then!"

The blond came out with a light pink dusting her features, she sheepishly rubbed her head before picking up a box and locking her door as she stepped outside. "Now come on, the condo's right there."

She pointed across the street, throwing two pairs of keys at the tealette before moving onto her barely used housing. It was bigger then her real home, a bit more home styled too but the blond like to keep it cozy. It had a ravishing garden growing, along with PonPon running around. Catching Miku stare at her, she shrugged. "I saw how much you liked the little guy, so think of it as a house-warming gift then neighbor!"

Miku nodded with a smile, calling PonPon over before picking her up and taking her with them. Once they entered the lavished kitchen, they set everything down before Kyle decided to show them a small tour. "There are about 4 floors if you include the basement and garage along with the attic, which already have two cars I haven't used yet that you can keep if you want."

A small grin at the tealette's and pinkette's brightened features. "On this floor, there is a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a very own small hot spring or bathtub or whatever you call it here." A small wink.

"A living room is right next to the dinning room, a door to the backyard, a pool and trampoline if the kids want it and such, and other things you might want to explore yourselves. On the last floor are the bedrooms, there's a master and several others that I really don't want to explain or else it'll lose the surprise, each have their own bathrooms as well. I have some stuff left in here since they wouldn't fit in my home, so I hope you don't mind?" Miku shrugged playfully, shaking her head as the blond smiled.

"Now there are more surprises around the place that I want you to find out about yourself, but one more thing. There's a game-room downstairs filled with all the games and consoles and such I got my hands on, along with animes and mangas and that jazz. So when your bored you can do whatever, though I doubt that'll ever happen, but have fun! I'm sure the kids'll love it too, so it's like half and half own property now. Kami-sama! (God!) I forgot! The attic is filled with more antiques and such that you might find interesting, and that's about all. I'll see you Miku, in an hour or so for work then."

Luka gapped, sure Misako was richer but Kyle definitely had the most creativity out of the pair. Through the corner of her eyes, she caught Miku nodding as the blond left, leaving them alone before taking the kids upstairs. She idly felt the younger woman following her before gapping wider at the sight of the second to last floor.

It was spacious, yet had several rooms everywhere! There was a couple of guest bedrooms, and a 'Toy Room' and all kinds of amazing stuff. The pinkette looked through the rooms before finding the perfect place for her 'daughters' to sleep in. There were two beds on either side of the room, and everything was so well furnished that the now Top Diva had a hard time believing that she now lived here.

The newly made 'couple' searched some more and found other surprising features, yet you don't want to hear about that now do you?

Miku sighed as she plopped onto the couch, next to the pinkette that was reading a book. "What're you reading?" She stared curiously at the blank cover before trying to sneak a peak at the contents, only to have Luka close the book and look over to her. A pink eyebrow raised, "Your pretty noisy aren't you?" She giggled playfully before re-opening the small book and showing the tealette.

"It's the schedule of the scenes we are supposed to do tonight for the 'Lover's Cut' and one of the many battles that'll surely happen along with other minuscule things."

She coughed in her hand to hold in her laughter when she caught Luka blushing, she knew what the lover's scene was. In order to keep the movie within a realistic content, they would have a couple of 'lovey dovey' scenes that varied from fluff, to bordering M content. Thought the latter will barely show, if only in one scene though.

The tealette stood before sighing when she saw the time, "Well I have to get going now, the photo shoots that need to be done are calling out to me. What are you gonna do?"

Luka nodded before returning to the book, "I'm actually free until the shooting for the scenes, I think I might call Misako and explain everything before things get out of hand. I'll see you later?"

Grabbing one of the pairs of keys, she threw one to the pinkette before rushing out the door as she winked. "Un!" Miku quickly crossed the street, entering her now former house with the spare key and running up the stairs. "Kyle! Come on and drive me to work!" An agitated groan came from the bedroom, "I'm coming! And it's my business too so don't act like _I'm_ the freeloader."

With a roll of her teal eyes, she rushed back out before entering the blue and black sports car. "Yeah, ok!"

Time Skip: A Couple Minutes Later...

Once they entered the building, they nodded to their fellow workers before rushing over to the elevator to reach where they should have been 10 minutes ago and grinned when they noticed everything was just finished getting ready. Kyle looked at the Pop Star and softly pushed her forward, "Now go on and do your job ya' free loader!"

Miku stuck her tongue out before getting ushered into a changing room, sighing softly as they 'fixed her' up.

She didn't know how many photos they took, but she didn't care anymore since she was glad they finally finished. A cow-girl outfit, a school girl outfit, a rock star, a pirate, a 'rebel', a bikini, and several other changes were fun at first, well, before they all decided to up the shoot by another hour. Sure she'd face anything head on, but standing there and doing sometimes embarrassing poses really got to her.

Even Kyle had enough when they wanted to make the outfits a 'little' more revealing, "What more is there _to_ reveal! She's already practically naked!" Is what the blond manager screech when they pushed her already missing buttons. Even though the blond didn't like to show it, she was actually quite possessive over things and people if she really cared about it or them.

Leading the tealette to her office, the two sat down on the comfy seating before breathing in the scented smell of jasmine. "So..." Miku looked at Kyle, "What's next?" The manager shook her head before standing, yawning as she walked to the door. "The movie shoot now. Get ready, let's go." She state blandly as she walked out.

The tealette saluted at nothing before running after the blond, each taking comfort in each other's presence as they drove towards the woods. This was the only exception Kyle made for the movie for the fight scene before they drive back to the original set to shoot everything there, including the bed scene.

They cam across a clearing when they parked the car on the path, watching everyone struggle while they ran around organizing stuff. Dell and Ren stood off to the side, dressed up in their armor. The two were last-minute additions as they didn't have enough protagonists, and they needed more people to have in the battle. After all, the more the merrier right?

They stood across the pond in the middle of the green grass, talking to each other before nodding their heads in acknowledgment when they saw the tealette. The awkward phase with the two already passed, but it was still uncomfortable.

She quickly changed in the trailer before putting her crown on as she grabbed her sword, a mesh of chains over her white shirt, quickly putting on a small smirk for the camera when she heard Misako yell. The lights blared at them, she embraced her character before beginning.

"Action!"

Dell laughed as Ren sneered at the teal headed prince, "You think you can take on the two of us _Ouji-sama_?" He spat, keeping up his character as he took out his sword. The silver-haired companion at his side bringing out his own Rapier as the brown-haired warrior took out a Dagger, "Prepare yourself you impure bastard!"

With that the two charged at Miku, who was sweating before she reached at her side and took out a black and white Katana. The teal emblem upon the blade showed it to be the family heirloom that the Prince treasured and used for his battles, though no one ever lived to tell the tale of what the Heir to the Yamaha and Crypton Castles could do with it._  
_

The battle was fierce as blades collided, the tealette was forced to take out a Kampilan as she battled with both her hands. Clashes and smoke filled the area, along with screams and groans when someone managed to get hit.

Miku ducked under a swipe and used the blunt end of her swords to push Ren away, even though the brunette was more aggressive she knew Dell was the most powerful of the two only second to Cul.

As Ren stubbled back groaning, the Prince took the chance to knock his sword out of his hand before blocking a slash from the silver warrior. She gritted her teeth as she glared at them, her clothes in tatters as she panted from where she stood. "Why are we fighting? There is nothing impure about accepting the power given to us! It's what represents our beings!"

Dell glared back, "You used your powers to abuse, and you claim to want to help?" He charged at Miku again, barely missing her as she jumped back from the downward strike.

"What do you mean? We freed all the others and helped them prepare a better life!" Ren coughed before looking at her curiously, "You mean... You don't know?" He felt his eyes widen before moving over to Dell, leaning on him for support. Miku raised an eyebrow, waiting for them to continue yet never letting her guard down.

Dell sighed as he let the anger disappear, "Your kingdom has stolen life from the villages everywhere, taking people to be slaves for people like you. People who have the power you have, the ability of the sources around you that can become your weapons... How can you not?" Miku felt her eyes widen, "No! It can't be..."

Realization hit her as she gasped and fell to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. "...He played us... He played all of us..."

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone, good job! Now let's get packing!"

When they reached the original set, it took awhile but then the Loids and Miku caught sight of a bed in the middle of the room. Spotting Luka in her pink nightgown, the tealette walked over curiously. "Since your here, what happened with the kids?" The pinkette smiled slightly, crossing her arms to cover her chest from the rest of the crew. "The two darlings fell asleep, they were adorable with PonPon with them as well." She spoke softly, not wanting anyone else to hear her. "Kyle also had one of her maids come over to house sit while we film tonight."

Miku nodded, looking at the thin fabric she was wearing before laughing. "Man, this might end up like a disaster when the movie comes out in theaters! Imagine all the guys seeing you like that~! Hahaha! I wouldn't blame them though, I mean, if I was a guy..." She trailed off, wiggling her teal eyebrows as she giggled at how looked when she said that.

"Miku! Come on over here, we need to get you ready!"

When Misako was done dressing her, she was in slightly different clothes then before. She sported dark brown slacks, and was barefoot when she walked in front of the camera. An unbuttoned black long sleeve shirt was over her bindings, showing her slim stomach and the 'scars' she received from battle.

The camera started to roll as soon as they were done taking their places, and due to the request of Luka, the guys were a bit far behind and were hidden behind a giant cover up.

"In 3, 2, 1... Action!"

Luka stood in front of a window, the moon's light bathing her and protecting her from the darkness around her chambers. She leaned on the beam, looking out in a melancholy fashion. Hearing a knock on her wooden doors, she sighed out an enter before turning to face the door. Her back touched the glass as she rolled her head back, closing her eyes in thought.

The tealette entered, a bittersweet smile staining her lips as she moved to sit on the silky bed. All was silent when the pinkette's eyes bore into her's, as if waiting for an answer, an explanation to everything. Finally, the princess managed to ask something that has been on her mind for a while now.

"...Why?"

She croaked out, voice cracking and hoarse as if she'd been crying. Miku stood up, moving to embrace the heir to the Megurine manor as she leaned her head on to the other's shoulder.

"Because I still care, and... I'm sorry."

The older woman sighed before melting into her lover's embrace, "...I still can't believe they would force you to be someone you aren't... It's just despicable." She nuzzled into the teal locks as she sighed in content, "...Why are you here Mikuo-kun?" She felt the prince stiffen before she pulled away to sit on her bed again, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"The wars getting out of hand, and I managed to get the equalist to join us after telling them the truth of everything. I still can't believe _he_ would betray us like that, play us like pawns!" Miku clenched her fists, breathing in deeply before looking away. "I came here to say goodbye just incase I don't make it. _He_ has already gotten his hands on new forces, and we need as much help as we can get to conquer this. My duty as prince has me where I stand, for the people and for the land, and I will _not_, by any means, allow my kingdom to fall and perish by _his _hand."

She seethed through clenched teeth, tilting her body so she laid in the middle of the bed leaning on the headboard. "...Please, don't talk like that... You'll all come back alive, I just know it!" Luka tried lifting the mood up, knowing that if they tried their hardest anything was achieved.

Miku laughed silently in thanks before nodding at the pink haired woman, "You right, I know... But we always need to be ready."

The pinkette smiled softly before strutting to the bed, crawling over to her prince before straddling her with each leg on either side of her waist. "I just don't want you to leave me..." The tealette wrapped her arms around the other's hips before leaning up to peck her on the lips, "I don't want to leave you either... Which is why I wanted to spend the last night I have before heading out with you."

Luka smiled before wrapping her own arms around her lover's neck, "What about the others though?" Miku snorted, "Miki is with Gumi now, and Lily is hanging with Rin doing some bonding. Everybody else is busy with their own things, so I'm all yours..."

Laughing lightly, the pinkette dipped her head and locked their lips as they kissed passionately and lovingly, almost as if this was for real and wasn't for the set. Miku grinned into the kiss before moaning lightly, massaging the revealed milky smooth thighs...

"And~ Cut!"

They stopped abruptly, raising their heads to end up glaring slightly as their laughing managers before sighing and getting off one another. The rest of the crew within the set along with some of the other Loid's were astounded with the amount of passion and emotion the two put in to their characters, making most of them wide-eyed and unable to tear their eyes away. The performance they did was breath taking, and loving with the way they caressed each other.

Kyle moved forward, hand in hand with Misako's as they grinned cheekily at them. "Now that's enough of the bedroom scene, we'll finish it tomorrow since we _do_ have other scenes for the movie as well. It'd be weird to skip the plot just for the little M action, wouldn't Sako-chan?" The purplette nodded, laughing at their faces while she did so.

"Of course! We aren't doing any nudity or such, so you two had to be broken up before you both lose control~!" The pinkette blushed lightly before hurrying to her dressing room, excusing herself lightly as she ran out. The blond clapped her hands, "And that is a wrap people! Come on, let's get this show on the road and finish everything else cause' I plan to be laying on my bed in an hour or two from now!"

* * *

**Here is the next chapter~!**

**It's about 4,000 words so I hope you enjoyed! I keep failing my goal, and I don't think I can ever keep it up due to school now... TT_TT Why...?**

**Thanks for reading and reviews welcome!**

**See ya'!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

**QUESTION: Do you want to see Negitoro's family fluff in this fic or no? Do you want to have a tour of Miku + Luka's new home?**


	8. A Manager's Past, Family Time and a Tour

**Gah! Sorry with this late update, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging. Dx **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's the managers and the kids.**

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 4 Part 1: A Manager's Past, Family Time and a Tour.**

**Day**: Friday

"Daddy~! Da~ddy~! Daddy, wake up!"

"A-Aiko-imouto! (Little sister Aiko!) W-We can't just wake daddy up like that..." Aika stuttered out, she was still rather shy and her younger sister was always the more outgoing of the two. It was rather cute though, scratch that. It _was_ cute.

"Mou~ Aika-Onee! (Big sister Aika!) Mommy said that daddy needed to be up now though!" One could practically hear the pout that was held within that voice, Miku groaned.

"Oh Kami, (Oh God,) good morning to you both as well..." She yawned, sleep clouding her eyes as she sat up in her white wife-beater and teal boxers. "Otou-san! (Dad!/Daddy!)" She was thrown back slightly when two pink and teal blurs tackled her, sending her sprawled back on the bed. The tealette laughed lightly, sitting them all up before ruffling her children's hair. "How did you both sleep? You like your new room?"

Aiko nodded, "Yeah! It was awesome since Aika-Onee read to me!" Miku stifled a giggle as the pink haired girl fist pounded air, grabbing both their hands as Aika blushed. "It was nice, thanks for asking daddy..."

A soft smile took over the Pop Star's face as she nodded, "I'm glad you all like it then, but where's your mommy now sweeties?"

The two chorused as one, "In the kitchen making breakfast!"

Getting yanked forward by her kids, Miku allowed the love to fill her as they entered the kitchen. A gasp came out of her though, as there in front of her stood Luka.

In an apron.

Humming a little tune as she cooked an 'American-Styled' breakfast like Kyle had done. "Morning beautiful." The teal haired teen winked at the older woman, grinning at the blush she got out of her. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Like a baby~" Miku chuckled out, she nodded at the food given to her before throwing a quick 'Thanks!' She dug in with favor, licking her lips and gulping down her orange juice when she was finished. "That was great, thanks for the food."

The pinkette giggled, moving to collect and wash the dishes with her own soft smile. "Your welcome, now go and get ready for work, It's almost nine already."

"Aww! Does daddy really need to go?"

"I-I thought that w-we'd all be able to play t-together..."

At their children's faces, the two parents couldn't help it and cooed at how adorable the two looked.

"Don't worry darlings, Kyle gave me a day off to spend some time with Misako. It gives me more time to be with my family now, doesn't it?"

Cheers erupted as the teal headed woman laughed, she stood up before moving to head to the master bedroom's bathroom. "Let me get ready first, then we can take a full tour of the house and relax together."

Time Skip: 30 Minutes Later...

Miku grinned at the mirror, nodding at how she looked before walking out the door. She had on a pair of black skin tight army camouflage pants, it was over her black and green sneakers. She had on a green slim t-shirt saying 'I support our troops!' in black, and a black vest over it. Her dog tags read things that varied from 'Miku Wolff' to 'Leek Lover' and 'N4L.' The chains hung from her neck, the silver standing out as she walked. To finish everything off, she had a green hat that had the same patterns as her pants in a darker green.

She patted down to the living room where the others were waiting for her, giggling when she saw the kids watching cartoons. "Well then, off to the tour then I guess?"

The first room they entered was actually several of the other bedrooms they never went it yet, Miku gapped at the amount of stuff cluttered within. "Are you serious? The first room is filled with food, the other one was filled with books, and the last one we are in now was just a giant screen connected to some weird device?"

Moving forward, she heard as Akio drag Aika around the place as she tapped the device screwed in the floorboards. "Now what the fu-! Ow! Babe?" Luka shook her head, "Don't use that language in front of the kids."

The tealette pouted before grumbling under her breath, pressing on of the buttons on top of the device and jumped back with a yelp when it flickered to life. "Whoa~!"

"That's s-so cool d-daddy!"

The 'adults' in the room blinked, looking at each other before back at the 3D hologram that surrounded the room. Kyle's figure shimmered in front of them, a golden glow around her body.

"Well then! I hope you enjoy this place Miku, there's a lot of secrets that could take years to figure out."

"Then why would you-" Miku sighed, rubbing her temples as she got cut off.

"Why would I do such a thing! Simple actually. I wanted to."

The teal headed Pop Star groaned, moving to squat next to the device before biting her lip. "Now how do I turn this off...?"

"There is also a secret room somewhere in the Gaming Room, if you feel like your family is in danger or such go there and hide. All the necessities you'd need are already there, go thank me later would you."

She pushed a button, cursing as the language her Manager's hologram spoke changed. Luka watched amused as the kids ran to their aunty, "Aunty Kiwi is here!"

"There are many other things, toisc an t-áiléar a lán de na bréagáin agus den sórt sin a úsáid mé go féin do na páistí!" (as the attic has has a lot of toys and such I used to own for the kids!)

*Beep*

*Beep Beep Click*

Suddenly, the blond's tone took on a sad underline. "Sólo ... Ignorar la habitación con mi nombre en él. Le ruego que Miku, hay recuerdos de allí que hubiera preferido olvidar ... No puedo dejar de embargo, pero por favor no tocar el tema." (Just... Just ignore the room with my name on it. I beg of you Miku, there are memories in there that I would have rather forget... I can't stop you though, but please don't bring it up.)

*Chinch Click*

The monitor turned off and Miku furrowed her eyebrows, what did she say? She was a little rusty on her Spanish, and it had been awhile since she'd practiced with Lola...

She caught tidbits like 'Ignore' and 'Please don't', it was like her manager was begging for something to be stopped...

Sighing, the tealette shrugged before moving to stand with the others. "Let's move on to the game room and then the attic!" As they headed down to the basement/Game Room, they felt their jaws drop at the amount of anime and manga laying around.

The family spend a couple hours playing around on the different devices before heading to the attic, eyes wide in awe at the amount of precious junk that littered the place.

"Old photo albums, old tapes, a DJ table, guitar, drum set, toys and everything else in between... Kyle sure has been saving her crap!" Miku grinned, watching her kids play around before Luka sighed. "If we don't get out within an hour, those two will stay in here forever..."

The teal haired teen giggled, "Let them enjoy this place!"

Aiko jumped up and down, throwing a little bouncy ball at Aika before running around to the stuffed animals around the place. "T-This is h-h-heaven daddy!" Miku smiled at Aika, hugging the both of them before bringing them back down. "We can view everything else after we have lunch okay, race you down stairs?"

The two grinned, nodding as they sped to the dinning room.

As Miku was walking down with Luka, a room that was barely noticeable was hidden behind the ending corner of the guest rooms. The tealette moved over there with a frown, the pinkette following out of curiosity.

'Kyle :D' was written in fancy cursive, the face in bold italics as the younger woman ghosted her fingers over them. A pit formed in her stomach as she gulped, nodding at the other woman as her pink haired wife looked just as nervous.

When they pushed the door open and entered, they both gasped.

A cradle, a dresser filled with clothes, a rocking chair, a corner where a baby can get their clothes and diapers changed, a giant bag of diapers, a night light, baby toys, a CD player on the side, a stroller folded in the corner of the room. Baby powder and baby wipes were on top of the dresser, the room was bright and colored but looked as if it had never been used in years.

As the two of them walked around the room, teal eyes glowered in sadness while blue ones looked amazed. There was a baby bath in corner with tearless shampoo, round tipped nail clippers, baby soap, and a brush and a comb. Miku let her fingers lightly trace each item she saw.

A pacifier that was within the bed, right on top of the light yellow blanket.

The infant seat right next to the rocking chair.

Little teething rings that laid on top of the drawers.

The infant seat holding a book, a high chair holding the unused baby pouch...

Tears streamed down her face as Miku covered her mouth before wiping away her tears. "S-She had everything ready..." At the sounds of her sobs, the older woman was at her side in an instant.

"What's all of this Miku? Why is this in Kyle-san's room?"

Taking a deep breath, the tealette sighed before dragging the other woman to the rocking chair and forcing her to sit. She paced the floor, biting her lip as her eyes misted over.

"Kyle was actually Kylie's b-baby boy," her voice cracked, throat clogged as she gulped. "Kylie used to have a boyfriend, they loved each other so much..." A deep breath was needed. "She told me about how she got pregnant when she was 16, that was 4 years ago Luka... Her boyfriend at the time was the father, and they were bother over joyed at that."

Her voice chocked as she coughed, sniffling. "After nine months, they had everything ready. The two were going to be a 'perfect' family, and when Kylie went into labor on June 18 she thought she was going to be a m-mom."

Closing her eyes, Miku glanced around the room in a depressed stupor. "It was well into the night, and when it happened... It crushed her so badly."

"She passed out through the pain, but when she woke up with her boyfriend by her side she ordered to see her son. The doctors came in, t-they gave her the news..."

"What news Miku, what was it?"

Her teeth were grinding together as she forced the words through her lips:

"S-Stillborn."

* * *

It was quiet, as Luka was too shocked to do anything. Miku breathed in, taking that as a sign to continue.

"Her boyfriend was so mad at her, blamed her for '_his_' child's death. Kylie was devastated by the news, and when they got home she broke down. That bastard he- he hit her!"

Anger was now dominate as she growled, "He called her names and beat her. He rubbed salt in her wounds, constantly reminding her that it was her fault they lost a baby."

Her voice got lower, losing their edge. "After that, the guy died from drug abuse. Kylie still blames herself for all of this happening..."

The pinkette swallowed, "H-How do you know...?"

"I read her diaries and documents, she also explained the story to me. The full, dead on story." The tealette's expression was distant as her eyes glazed over, she glanced at the other.

"It was the first time I'd ever had her break down into my arms like she had down that night."

* * *

When they both got down that night, they finished lunch before going around again. Everything seemed to blur by with what she'd witnessed first hand. Now she sat there, staring at the moon from her bedroom's window.

Slim arms hugged her from behind, a face nuzzling into her neck as she sighed contently. "Are you okay, Miku?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? Yes. Emotionally? I'm a wreck." The teal headed Pop Star muttered, bringing a hand up to nurse her head. After leaving that room, the message that her mistress had spoken to her in Spanish now. It all made sense.

Her fingers rubbed at her forehead before moving to cover her mouth, a loud yawn escaping her lips.

"C'mon Miku, let's go to bed now." A gently kiss was laid on her cheek before Luka shuffled into the bed. Nodding, Miku headed into the bathroom quickly, turning on the facet before bringing her hands under the running water. She gathered the cool H2O into her cupped hands, bringing them up and splashing her face with a relieved sigh.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at the woman staring back at her in the mirror and continued to stare.

"Heh... Seems like I really did change, eh?"

Her teal orbs took in her loose hair and slim body, stopping only at her face once she looked herself over. "Been only a month or two as well..."

Miku sniffed slightly, it was getting harder and harder to smile like nothing has happened... Every time something good happens, she remembers what the others have done and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Before going home with the rest of her family, Kyle had suddenly dragged her away from the cast.

_"Stop it, Miku... This isn't healthy!"_

_The tealette blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow as she placed a fist on her hip. "What are you talking about, Mistress? I'm not doing anything!" Her manager's eyes narrowed as her lips pursed, a soft yet demanding growl escaping the playful blond._

_"Don't fuck with me, you know what I'm talking about." Her voice never raised, and as a result Miku lost her spunk as her arms fell limp, eyes downcast. "I can't do it... I-I just can't do it, Kyle..."_

_Breathing in, her manager sighed before her blue orbs softened. "Drop the facade... This is bad for you, you'll only get hurt more in the future." She gently cooed, the Pop Star's hands clenched in fists as the tealette's shoulder's shook._

_"I don't know what your talking about Mistress, I'm not weak!"_

_"I never said you were."_

_Miku's eyes widened when she heard this, her voice getting stuck in her throat as she only managed a chocked sob. "Showing weakness proves your human, Miku. It proves there are things you need to work on, things you need to accept, things you need to get _over _in order to end that weakness."_

_The tealette crumbled to her knees, silent sobs escaping her. "I'm here, Miku. I'm never going to let you fall no matter what, I'll be there for you... I promise, okay honey? I'm here..." Kyle continued to whisper softly, knowing that nothing will be okay unless the tealette started to reveal her true self more._

"Miku? Are you okay in there?"

She was shocked out of the memory by Luka's concerned voice, jumping slightly as she turned the facet off. "I'm fine, Luka-chan. I'll be out in a couple minutes." She lied through her teeth, giving herself a once over again before exiting the bathroom.

'_A facade...?_' Miku scoffed, '_If this is a facade, if Miku Hatsune was a facade... Who exactly am I then?_'

Thoughts whirled inside if her mind as she approached the bed, smiling softly at the older woman staring at her through the covers. She crawled into the bed, moving up so the pinkette's head was under her chin. "Go get your beauty sleep, hun. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, I can tell."

Luka seemed hesitant to believe her as she eyed her carefully before snuggling into the younger woman unconsciously, "If you say so..." The older woman yawned, shifting quietly before falling into her slumber. Miku felt her eyebrows furrow as she continued to think into her situation, should act how she wants to act on impulse or rather think her actions through? She didn't really know, and filed such things for later, deciding to let her true self actually 'appear' itself.

Hopefully.

Everything was confusing to her, leaving the Vocaloids fucked with her head so badly that she's going insane!

Breathing in deeply Miku dispelled those thoughts, thinking instead about the meeting that Kyle and Misako are holding. '_I wonder what's so important to throw a quick brief through on our free_ day...?'

She let her mind wonder as she closed her eyes, ready for sleep to take her before her eyes flicked open.

***Thump***

"Owww! D-Daddy! M-M-Momma!"

"Ah, Aiko-imouto... Daijoubu d-desu ka? (Are you okay?)" Shuffling was heard as Miku chuckled softly, Luka let out a weak moan before slapping her gently on the chest. "You get up first, I'm _way_ too comfy from where I am..." The pinkette groggily let out, snuggling more into the warm pillow that was her co-star. She was so out of it she didn't even notice that she was practically laying on the tealette, so when Miku moved to stand and the other's head hit the mattress she jumped.

"O-Oh..." The pink haired woman murmured, looking onto the bed sheets.

"It's alright, Luka-chan. I know I'm quiet comfy anyway~!"

"M-Miku!"

"Momma! Momma!"

"A-Ah! Aiko-chan! C-Calm down!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"PonPon g-get off of A-Aiko-chan!"

The two 'adults' of the household looked at the door, glanced at each other, then smiled lightly and laughed. Miku stretched her arm out and offered her hand to the slightly more aware woman, "Let's go check on them before they wake the neighbors."

Luka giggled, "I think they already have."

* * *

**Note:** Here is the long awaited Chapter everyones been waiting for!

It's about 3,000 words too, 1,000 less then before... I think the next chapter will take awhile to make as well, but hopefully it'll be worth it for all of us!

Thanks for reading, reviews welcomed, and sorry for the wait.

**-The Maroon Cross**

_**Question**_**:** _**Would you like a filler on what is going on with everyone else?**_ It'll have different pairings that will mostly result in **Yaoi** and **Yuri pairings**, there might be some **Het** pairings as well. It all depends on who I pair together. _**Do you want the Negitoro family to bond outside the house they are staying at?** **What's the best prank you can think off for any of the more widely know Vocaloids?**_ These will help me in the next chapter(s) and will also appear if they are original enough and stuff. x3**  
**


	9. Board Meetings are Informative

**Well, it's been a long while since I've updated this story. And so, the show goes on!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC's, the kids and Managers.

I'm also going to make up Pairing Pet names and shit, along with new shipping names at the bottom of the chapter. ;3

* * *

**Miku x Luka: Chapter 4 Part 2: Board Meetings are Informative. A Wedding?**

"So, what are we here for?"

The pinkette tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at her 'hubby' when she heard her question. "I don't know, Miku. I thought you would since your manager set it up." The tealette shrugged, "Well, I'm not always with those two. Too fucking romantic."

***Smack***

"Ow! H-Hey, what was that for?"

"There's children here... You've got a hard head, you know that?" Luka raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face as she rubbed her sour hand. "That's not the only thing that's hard...-"

***Smack***

"O-Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

Sighing at her love interest, the pinkette turned her attention to the four children running around the board room. Yuki and Ryuto were giving an over exaggerated tour of the big room as they flailed their arms about. "And this is the most awesomest and best feature! The Food Feeder!"

"Yup! Food Feeder!" Yuki repeated what the green haired boy said, moving to point her little fingers at it.

Aiko and Aika nodded, mouth open in a surprised yet impressed manor. Miku snorted. "Geez, they get amused at the most simplest things. It's cute." She said, keeping her eyes on her children. She ignored the other Loids existence, all but Miki and Luka.

She didn't fully forgive her pink haired crush, but she knew that the older woman was trying her damn hardest to get back on her good side. Miki sat next to her, mouth full of cherries as she giggled, indulging herself.

Meiko scanned the room, grinning when she noticed how homey and cozy the whole place felt with all of them there. Everyone is just so relaxed it was like the... the event didn't even happen. Kaito sat next to her, his arm wrapped around Gakupo as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. After the tealette left the group officially, more and more Loids had started coming out of their 'closet.' They all noticed how it felt to lose one of their on, and decided that enough was enough before finally revealing their own secrets.

First there was the **Kaipo couple**. The blue haired man bawled when they couldn't find Miku, locking himself up within his room and not coming out. He didn't speak to anyone for days, only coming out during midnight to get a small snack and thats it. He ignored the ice cream in the freezer, and actually hurled it into the trash in disgust when he remembered what he did.

Gakupo knew his best friend was starving himself; and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He grabbed the Master Key from Misako, marched right up to Kaito's door, and barged in.

After a lot of crying and comforting, their confessions came. Turns out Gakupo did what he did to Miku to get her away from Luka, a woman he thought he loved. Turns out he was using Luka as a way out of reality. To hide that he was gay. With everyone pairing him with the pink haired diva he rolled with it, hoping that his feelings would end up growing to love Luka.

It didn't work; and the purple haired man was glad about that. He wouldn't have been as happy as he was without Kaito.

Now the only thing he needs to stress about is getting the former diva to forgive him...

Next was Rin and Gumi, the **Rumi couple**. Rin had done the same as Kaito had done, except she came out whenever someone managed to persuade her. The only line that ever got her to move was: 'Miku-nee wouldn't want to see you like this...' and she'd be willing to do anything to make her teal sister happy. When everyone was out one night, busy with their own grieving or chores Gumi was in charge of watching the blond. Why would she need a baby sitter? Because Rin became unpredictable.

She almost fell down the stairs when she slipped on an orange she dropped due to spacing out, remembering her own crimes against her older sister. Tears were running down her face, but before she could fall, Gumi caught her.

As the green haired loid dragged her love interest to the couch, they sat down, turned the t.v on, and watched a horror movie. During the movie they had whispered conversations, only stopping once Gumi kissed her.

They've been a couple since then, almost as long as Kaipo.

After them, there was the **Pen couple**. Piko had comforted Len when Rin couldn't. The male Kagamine was actually really dependent on his counterpart. When something goes wrong, he waits to hear an 'it's ok.' from his sister. When he gets hurt he expects her to laugh before helping him up, asking an 'are you alright?' as she does so.

Without Rin, Len was completely lost.

He didn't know what to do, how to act and Piko pulled him out of that gump* he was in.

Problem was, Piko was shy at confessing when he fell for the blond. Len was shy without Rin there to give him courage. Misako had called them to her office before locking them within a Janitors closet. They got together once they came out.

**Meily** came next, and Meiko couldn't help but chuckle when she saw how the 'ily' at the end of their couple name matched the words 'I love you.' Her and Lily were drinking partners, and after one drunken night together things weren't the same. Both of them woke up at the middle of the night, after the deed was done and stared at one another.

After that, they kissed and began to talk. A rather weird way of starting their relationship but it was memorial at best.

**Haneru** has actually been together the longest. Haku and Neru have been dating before the whole thing came crashing down on them, and have been keeping it a secret due to the fear of blackmail and abuse. Once the others had heard their reasoning, they respectively flinched. In Neru's words, it was 'their own business so no one else should give any shits.'

**Akaini** was a surprising one. Because of being brothers, Nigaito and Akaito were afraid of losing their other siblings. The two Shions have kept their passion for one another hidden, only showing the love for one another through closed doors. Some people were uncomfortable with the topic but accepted the two nonetheless.

Something they seemed to fail for the tealette...

After them was another big surprise. **SeeU x Aria x Yukari**. There wasn't a name for them yet, as trying to find a way to make it sound cute and nice was rather... hard.

After all, Seakari doesn't really sound adorable now does it?

Aria and Yukari have always been close, so that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that they allowed SeeU in with them. SeeU was known for having a crush on the two of them, Aria a bit more then Yuka but she was happy to be with them. Turns out that Yukari was the one who wanted an extra 'spice' within their nightly lives and invited SeeU. They liked her so she stayed, apparently.

There were a lot more couples, like **Blara**. Bruno and Clara was a must, the two were always together anyway. **Cuku** were together, a weird mix if you asked me. CUL and Iku were unexpected too, but after all the weird pairings popping up people soon got used to it. **Dellteiru** (Dell x Teiru) came to be as well, along with some images that forever scarred the Loid family.

"Are you alright, Mei-chan?"

A hand snaked around her waist, snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking to the eyes of her blond haired lover, she smiled before gently pressing their lips together. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Miku could feel the love in the air, and through her false smile, it completely disgusted her. It took the pain of having her soul and being shatter, just so the others can find their happiness...? It wasn't fair! Why was she the one to suffer? Why was she the one to bear the pain _they_ laid upon her? As she clenched her fist discreetly, she didn't notice the pink haired woman's concerned gaze on her.

'_Miku..._'

The pinkette bit her lower lip, bringing her hand from under the oak table to interlace their fingers. Caught by surprise, the teal haired Pop Star did nothing but stare at their joined limbs before turning her gaze to Luka, a soft smile pulling at her lips. "Thanks..." She breathed out, the pain still there, lingering within her beautiful turquoise eyes.

Shaking her head, the newly appointed World's Queen smiled back.

"Isn't this a touching scene? Everyones happy~!"

Turning towards the door, the loids and Miku nodded towards their Mistresses with grins of their own. "What's this meeting for, Mistress-sama, Kyle-sama?" Grinning, the blond quickly grabbed onto the purple haired woman's hand before showing it to everyone. It was revealed, that on her ring finger was a purple and gold band with an emerald and ruby slits surrounding a heart shaped diamond. Adding to the beauty was a red cherry diamond specks along the emerald while ocean blue diamond specks were within the ruby.

All in all, the ring was a master piece.

And unique.

Well, seeing that the two never loved the average and normal types of things, it was a given that this was a special thing.

"I finally popped the question, so you are all invited to watch us seal the deal! She's taking my name, isn't this great?!" Shaking their heads at Kylie's rant, they all laughed before exploding into their joy.

"Congrats!"

"Finally! I thought you'd have taken forever!"

"A wedding! It's a wedding!"

"... :D ..."

"Aiko-chan, put that sign down." Miku laughed, watching as the younger girl pouted as her long pink haired swayed. Aika giggled, taking her counterpart as they danced together.

"Are't you excited, i-imouto?"

"Yup, yup! This'll be totally fun!"

Laughing at the two some more, the teal haired 'pappy' picked them both up and set them on her lap. She leaned them back, balancing her chin on their crowns as she looked at the bosses in amusement.

"So, how's you pop the question?"

She asked, tilting her head as she handed the children to Luka. The blond mistress sheepishly scratched the back of her head, sinking under the purplette's glare. "Well... you see..."

Misako cut her off.

"This _baka_ decides to be romantic by serenading me to marriage before she jumped off the roof of the restaurant, scaring me half to death, asking me to marry her. Who am I to say no to that, even if it was too fucking dangerous!"

"Fu-Fuking?"

"Fu-Fucking!"

"**Fucking, fucking, fucking, fucking!**"

The purple haired mistress blushed, forgetting that their were children in the room and waved her hands to stop their yells. "No! No! No! Stop, those are very bad words!"

Rolling her eyes, Miku took matters into her own hands. Turning towards the cursing siblings she glared lightly, stopping once they stopped screaming and grinned while Luka looked on cautiously.

"Now, children. There is one thing you _must_ learn, and that is to _never_ curse. I'm allowed to since I'm older, but if I hear you say _anything_ bad there will be punishments. Once you get older, I might allow you to swear, I'm not to sure. You have to be _good_ girls in order to..."

Jaws dropped at what the former-loid was saying, and the pink haired mother set her children down before pulling the tealette by the ear so she sat with her kids. She stared heatedly at the other, and shook her head before giggling. "Don't be too hard on them, so if I hear them cry you are going to get it." She playfully replied, rolling her own eyes.

Miku took advantage, and retorted with. "What are you going to do?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Luka's brow furrowed as she thought. Finally, she giggled once more before playing the roll of the 'wife.' "Well... No sex for a week, and I won't buy anymore leeks."

"W-What!? You can't do that!"

Chuckling at her crush, the pink haired woman nodded.

"I can, and I will."

"What's 'sex'?"

"Can you eat s-sex?"

Turning to the kids, Meiko smacked Lily on her head when she saw the other laughing. "Babe~!" The blond loid whined, and the brunette ignored her as she watched the scene.

The teal pop star facepalmed before turning to her partner, "I'm not explaining it to them." She stated, and sat by when she saw the pinkette kneel next to the two girls.

"I'll tell you when you are older, ne?"

Aiko and Aika nodded, giggling as they did so. "Yes, momma!"

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

They chorused, before turning to each other as they whispered. Looking wearily at the children, Luka shrugged before facing the others again. "Please, continue."

"When is it?"

"What's the theme?"

"Where is it?"

"Is there gonna be cake?"

"How many people know? How many are gonna be there?"

Laughing at the questions, the soon to be wife and wife sat at the table and motioned the rest to do so, and explained what they wanted to know and as to why they called the meeting.

* * *

"The final scenes of the movie are coming up as well, so be prepared for the ending!"

As the meeting ended, everyone waved their goodbyes as Misako and her lover left with Aiko and Aika, who they offered to babysit. Turning back to the group at hand, Kaito laughed heartily before snuggling into Gakupo's chest.

"So, whose up for ice cream?"

Several agreements reached his ears, but the tealette's response halted any to all responses. They stared at her, wide-eyed and full of pain. They almost forgot about how the whole thing started.

"I still haven't forgiven you."

...

...

...

"Why?"

It was Rin that asked the question, her blue orbs misty as she walked out of Gumi's arms. "Why do you still hate us, Miku-nee? You let Luka in, what about me and Len?"

"Why are you even still on this?"

That time, it was someone unexpected. It was Oliver.

"I mean, I get what they did was bad. But why are you still holding this against them? They are in pain too, not everything is about you, Miku-san."

The others cold feel the degrees dropping instead of rising this time, and several others turned their glares towards the blond male that was trying to help them. "Oliver, shut up."

The blond didn't know anything, as he was still being updated to the new software so he wasn't aware to anything around him.

"It's so quiet in the manor now, like a single echo and everything will shatter. Do you know they keep your bedroom door locked and never once gave it to anyone?"

"Oliver. Shut up." Kaito repeated through clenched teeth, trying to stop things from escalating but failing as the younger loid ignored him. He looked towards the teal sister he loved and clenched his fist, knowing that this was hurting her.

"They cry every other month too, all because of you!"

"Oliver! Shut up!"

...

The blue haired man's voice ordered the younger, shocking said boy as the blond boy faced the other. "Wha...-!"

"You think you know anything?"

All eyes snapped to Miku, who was being held in Luka's arms.

"You think you fucking know everything!?" She stood up, grabbing the vase from the side of her and throwing it at Oliver. He yelped, ducking to dodge the object as the tealette lost it.

Miki grabbed the younger loid, pulling him to the side with a glare before moving to sit next to the pinkette and held her hand. She smiled slightly, her bubbly attitude disappearing.

"Breaking someones trust is '_nothing_'? **Destroying** someone's _life_ doesn't mean anything? That I should forgive the people who've **broken** me?! What the fuck do you know?!"

The enraged teal star growled out, ignoring the vase shards as she stepped over them. She grabbed one of the side tables and threw it to the ground in her anger, kicking at it before punching at the wall as she let the angry tears slid down her face. She turned to them, hugging herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, acting like you know your shit anyway?"

Her voice cracked, but the others ignored it. Their heads hung down low from the shame and guilt, unable to look the younger woman in the eyes as they cried themselves. Luka held onto Miki's hand tighter before standing with the red head as they made their way over to the breaking soul before them, and brought her into a hug.

No words were needed as slowly, the atmosphere turned back to normal.

* * *

"Is everything going as planned?"

A deep voice asked, it's face covered in the darkness as it stared at the six screens in front of them. For screen one was of Misako and Kylie with Aiko and Aika at the park. The second screen was of the Loid's empty Manor. The third screen was Miku and Luka's new home. The forth screen was Misako's home. The fifth screen was Kylie's home. The last screen was of Misako's Incorporation building, revealing the scene of a broken family as Miku sobbed into Luka's chest.

"Yup, everything is going as planned. The kids were a little unexpected, sir. What would you do when they find out that Aiko and Aiko Megune is actually Hatsune's and Megurine's biological children?"

A lighter voice asked, curiosity leaking from him.

The boss hidden in the dark chuckled lowly. "With how technology is growing they will surely find out how on their own. Besides, Misako's creations will finally fall under my hand. Fitting, don't you think? I've helped design them after all, yet they were taken from me. Taken from me by my own daughter no less! Sooner or later, everything will fall right into place. We just have to be patient."

"Roger, sir. Whatever you say, sir!"

"Good, no make sure that Oliver kid doesn't become a hassle. He'll be a thorn if he ends up messing with Hatsune anymore, and some secrets are better off staying secrets anyway."

* * *

Misako shivered, looking up into the sky as the clouds covered the sun. A frown marred her face as she bit her lip, "What's wrong?" Kyle asked, tilting her head as she continued to push the two kids on the swings.

The purple haired woman sighed, looking back to the sky as she responded.

"Nothing... I just got a bad feeling is all..."

* * *

**A/N-** That's a wrap! It's 3,000 words like the last one, and this also explains a few things as well.

How do you like this chapter? Don't worry though, violent Miku won't hurt anyone... Much. ;3

Thanks for reading, reviews welcome and sorry for the wait. The next one might take a while as well, I'm not too certain. :/

The **Maroon Cross**.

_**Question**_- **Should I reveal what happened in a Flash Back the next chapter or should I just slowly add in the details that everyone wants to know about? What do you think of Oliver?** I don't hate the guy, but no one would ever suspect him to be someone to start shit. These will help with the next chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed.

Also thanks to **Dakimomoe** for reminding me to update my works since it's been awhile. :D This chapter was only a third done till I took two hours typing up 2,000 more words since I didn't know how to put it into words since I knew I've been taking forever. Here's the update! Sorry for the repeated words and everything, my brain was stupid today. xD


End file.
